Del Azul de Cielo al Negro de la Nada
by LadyWalkyria
Summary: UA.Harry creía que todos sus sueños eran obra de la misma persona...si era una persona.Esa persona con la que tenía contacto por las noches, esa persona que lo comprendía.A veces lo dudaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Flor alias Dark Lady este es primer fic de HP que publico. Sobra decir que me encantan los fics Dark-Angst, cabe mencionar que es un UA(universo alterno) por aquello de las recriminaciones tardias JJJJ. Tengo aprox. 5 capitulos avanzados y que los publique dependera de la aceptacion que tenga. Por cierto tmb tengo otro fic aun sin publicar llamado **_Destiny, _**este fic es de un genero semejante y 16 chap, 1/4 de lo que tengo programado para este. Por lo pronto publico este para ver como me va con los fan de HP, porque ke somos los seudoescritores sin sus reviews. Chao

* * *

**1**

**Del azul del cielo al negro de la nada**

Se despertó en medio de un silencio que se clavó en lo más hondo de su ser. Ningún grito, ninguna sudorosa explosión fuera del reino de la pesadilla; ningún espasmo muscular que le sacase de las profundidades del sueño, sino simplemente la tranquila oscuridad su habitación y la luz de la luna que trazaba dibujos sin sentido en el techo. Desde abajo, llegaban murmullos apagados y ocasionales chasquidos de metal; seguramente el molesto ruido provenía de las mazmorras, donde las asquerosas sangres sucias trabajaban para Èl

Contemplo la belleza etérea de alba; aun persistía el terrible dolor de cabeza que se había adueñado de él la noche anterior durante la reunión que había tenido con Èl, sus planes no eran para nada de su agrado; se levanto en dirección al cuarto baño, una buena ducha fría quizás menguaría su enojo y esas molestas punzadas en su cabeza.

Salio después de cuarenta minutos, sintiéndose como si hubiera salido de un encierro, purificado, de algún modo. Con un movimiento perezoso de sus manos, un baúl empezó a llenarse, soltó un bufido al darse cuenta lo que estaba empacando no era precisamente lo que un muchacho de diecinueve años de una familia de gran tradición llevaría a su casa, y que además estaba de lado de la Luz; empezó a escoger entre todas las cosas lo que se llevaría, no se sorprendió al notar que pocas eran las apropiadas para su nueva vida como un _simple squib_

A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su padre, era gratificante el saber que era un gran plan, los estupidos no sabrán de donde vendrá el golpe; y lo mejor de todo es que allí estaría a su merced Albus Dumbledore y no solo él sino _su familia, _torció la boca que simulaba una sonrisa.

La luz empezó a entrar a raudales por la ventana. Miró su habitación, con sus nuevos estantes llenos de libros, regalo de cumpleaños de su padre y miró la playa, el agua que había tomado el brillo de la esmeralda clara, partido por una estrecha senda de oro batido. Hechizo el baúl y se redujo a una pequeña cajilla, se la metió en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Cuando separo su mirada verde de la hipnotizante agua marina, sintió la sensación de que jamás volvería a ver nada de todo eso, que era un muerto ambulante, no le importo.

Ahora vuelvo al hogar –susurró el joven para si. Vuelvo al hogar, no te defraudare padre.

Cerró la puerta y el picaporte desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos; observó pensativo el lugar donde había estado el picaporte y sintió, una vez más, ese extraño sentimiento de _deja vu, q_ue fácilmente que había caído en una grieta insospechada de una vida aparentemente sólida, la facilidad con que se volvió al lado oscuro, pasando del azul del cielo al negro de la nada.

Abandono la gran mansión aparentemente abandonada, sin voltear atrás no se despidió de él, _cursilerías_ se dijo a si mismo. No tenia ánimos de trasladarse a su país natal de forma mágica, así que sin prisa camino por la orilla de la playa, con la intención de que el fresco aire veraniego despejara sus pensamientos

_Es necesario_

_Pero…_

_No-murmuro con esa voz que el muchacho ya conocía y que no admitía replica-Estarás con ellos hasta que yo vuelva. Le ha llegado el momento a ese chico Potter_

_Yo lo haré si tu quieres padre- Voldemort le miro con sus ojos refulgentes y murmuro un Crucio, el joven se retorció de dolor mas nunca grito, se mordió la lengua y cuando sintió que no aguantaba mas apretó con mas fuerza, tragándose el sabor dulzón de su propia sangre, sin embargo su padre no quito la maldición sobre él hasta que se sumergió en la oscuridad._

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, y la última vez que lo vería hasta dentro de tres años. Después de vagabundear ese día, se dirigió a hacer algunas visitas de _cortesía_ sus tíos y al Ministerio de Magia Americano, para cobrar algunos favores.

_&&&_

- El Sr. Ministro esta ocupado-Dijo con voz aburrida una bruja rechoncha detrás del lujoso mostrador, y siguió atendiendo sus asuntos, se giro cuando no pudo soportar esa penetrante mirada azul medianoche

-Dígale que le busca Aldhrik-ordeno, la mujer despego los labios para protestar la majadería del joven de cabellos castaños claros-Cállese-advirtió

- No hay necesidad que te ofusques mi querido muchacho-dijo una voz trémula a su espalda, era el ministro- Vamos pasa

- El ministro no pudo reprimir su incomodidad ante esos ojos azules oscuros, juraría ver destellos rojos en ellos cada vez que se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas, el joven embozo una media sonrisa al descubrir los pensamientos del viejo, entrecerró los ojos y se recargo en el asiento sin dejar de sonreír; una sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento, una sonrisa que reflejaba autosuficiencia de una gran sabiduría, siempre daba la sensación que el era el conocedor todos los misterios del mundo; a cualquiera que se encontrara enfrente a él lo hacia sentir como un autentico idiota.

- El motivo de mi visita es para pedirle un gran favor Sr. Ministro-dijo con voz profunda, el hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- Lo que Usted quiera, mi señor-el hombre coloco los brazos sobre su escritorio atento a la petición de joven, la manga de su túnica verde se corrió y dejo ver una pequeñísima parte de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, con nerviosismo rápidamente la oculto.

- Debería tener mas cuidado, Sr. Ministro, tiene suerte que sea yo el que esta frente a Usted-susurro riendo ligeramente pero no se reflejo en sus ojos-No querrá echar a perder todo ¿verdad?-siseo con voz intimidatorio, el hombre negó con la cabeza-Bien iré al grano, quiero que me consiga un puesto dentro del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, nada ostentoso, digamos como para un squib- el hombre canoso abrió la boca sorprendido-Si, como ayudante de algún funcionario de baja categoría

- ¡¡Pero Señor eso es imposible‼-el joven frunció el entrecejo, el Ministro inmediatamente guardo silencio ante la mirada centellante del muchacho, el chico se agarro fuertemente de los descansabrazos de su asiento, tratando de reprimir sus furiosos deseos de lanzarle un sus hermosos cruciatus.

- Claro que es posible.-Dijo tranquilamente-Y mas cuando provengo de una familia de gran prestigio-el hombre le vio con temor reverencial

-A que se refiere mi señor

-Dirás que me conociste hace un año, aquí en el Ministerio durante los registros de Squibs y me tuviste simpatía…… que se yo, alguna bobada y que me dieron trabajo aquí y ahora quiero que me transfieran a mi amada _patria,.- _Silencio- Supongo que puedes hacerlo-el hombre asintió

- No sospecharan de Usted?

- No, quien va a sospechar de un squib-dijo con el odio impregnado en sus palabras-Y mas si ese squib, tiene un apellido de renombre-susurro con sorna

- Nadie señor

- Me alegro que hayas entendido Smith-dijo con burla, se levanto de su asiento, -Estaré Maine, arreglado un par de asuntillos-sonrió a medias, dejando claro que dichos asuntillos no eran de recuerdos muy gratos- Tendrás noticias mías en estos días, te enviare instrucciones-le extendió un trozo de pergamino que saco de entre sus dedos.-Estaré aquí

- Tendrá un traslador a…- dijo Smith

- No-le corto-Esperaras hasta que tengas noticias mías-dijo ya en la puerta

- Señor-hablo con voz temblorosa-Su nombre, solo necesito su nombre completo, s..si Us..usted d..dice q..que no va ver problema su nombre estará en los registros internacionales-el joven estiro los labios en una mueca-Aldhrik…que

- Harry James Potter-murmuro indiferente

**&&&**

Cambió de nuevo de posición y miró al cielo. Detrás de una capa de inquietas nubes, el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche de un verano extremadamente caluroso. El viento del norte empezaba a soplar con más fuerza. Las nubes adquirían un feo color purpúreo que presagiaba lluvia.

En ese momento se hallaba donde convergen el agua y la tierra, con las manos en los bol­sillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, contemplando el sereno rió que atravesaba esa ciudad. El viento apartaba sus cabellos castaños, probablemente demasiado largos, de la frente noble y despejada. Permanecía allí, pletórico de las emociones vagas. Con un esfuerzo borró de su mente todas las ideas que se apañaban en su mente; su padre algo planeaba y le preocupaba, no eran alucinaciones suyas, acaso no confiaba en su hijo?, porque no le había dado motivos, porque lo apartaba de él justo cuando iba a llegar el momento de su anhelada venganza. Camino rumbo a su supuesto _hogar_ adoptivo, aun poseía la apariencia de Aldhrik, se aposto en el puentecillo viendo correr el agua clara.

Si no hubiera sido por la luna, que comenzaba a salir, y por las primeras estrellas, la visibilidad habría sido mala. Las nubes, que una hora antes eran muy densas se habían despejado por el momento las estrellas iluminaban la escena con su luz suave y calida, y la luna convertía el río en una cinta de plata.

Los reflectores de un auto ilumino su figura, era Vernon Dursley, Harry lo sabia, lo sentía; inmediatamente su rostro se tenso, era una técnica que dominaba y había empleado en muchas ocasiones. Su cara era una máscara, impasible e inexpresiva, como tallada en piedra.

Cuando Vernon cruzó el puente de piedra que daba al camino de entrada su residencia se sintió una extraña agitación al ver joven delgado, de cabellos castaños claros y de piel pálida, estaba de pie en el puente, apoyado sobre el parapeto, contemplando el lento paso del agua. Su cabeza giro cuando paso a lado del joven, el muchacho volteo al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Aldhrik, azul medianoche, adquirían un matiz de púrpura intenso cuando se encendían de ira, como en ese momento.

El hombre sintió la mirada helada de ese jovencito y murmuro una grosería, acerca de la educación de los jóvenes ahora en día, no había nadie mejor que su pequeño Duddy. No le perdió la vista por el espejo retrovisor hasta que era un pequeño puntito en la lejanía.

Continuara..._**La muerte tiene ojos verdes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**La muerte tiene ojos verdes**

El hombre llego a su hogar, a su mundo perfecto, gracias a las autoridades mágicas de ese país, ellos no sufrían lo que sucedía en Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escocia que se empecinaban a mantener su confianza en ideas absurdas. Cuando tuvieran el control de todo empezaría la revolución, los cambios necesarios en el mundo, la purificación de las razas. _Si va a ser algo muy divertido_ pensó el chico caminando por la acera de enfrente de la casa de sus queridos tíos; hizo cambiar sus ojos azules al igual que su cabello durante el trayecto del puente hasta allí.

Lanzo un encantamiento y las paredes de la casa quedado a prueba de ruido. Cruzo la calle. Sus pisadas resonaban en la baldosas del caminito hacia la puerta de la casa Dursley, observo con desprecio los tulipanes perfectamente cuidados que se agitaban por el viento, en una bella danza. Toco el timbre y espero.

Duddley Dursley fue el que atendió el llamado, abrió la boca tratando de reprimir un grito ahogado, Harry sonrió _seguramente todavía recuerda la pequeña bromita que le hice, bah‼ no tiene sentido del humor pensó. _Con una rapidez que Harry no se imagino que tendría gracias a su gran humanidad, Duddley corrió hacia la cocina; su tía Petunia salio enojada restregándose sus pulcras manos en su delantal.

- Dijiste que no volverías y nosotros…

- Querida tía, no me vas a invitar a pasar-sin obtener su consentimiento entro y sentó en una de las sillas del recibidor

- Llamo a papa-gimoteo Duddley

Si Duddy, llámalo necesito que él este presente-dijo falsa amabilidad. No tardo mucho, el techo retumbaba con el peso de los dos Dursleys, el tío Vernon hizo acto de presencia, estaba enojado, muy enojado casi podría decir un ligero vapor salía de sus oídos

- Que haces aquí muchacho‼-bramó

- De visita Tío Vernon-dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

La verdad es que tan solo pisar ese suelo le hacia sentir asco, y no tenia ni la mínima intención de quedarse, solo lo suficiente, pero no pudo evitar descargarse de algún modo con alguien la frustración que sentía en ese momento. No hubo necesidad de leerle la mente, el hombre tenía impregnadas en su rostro gordo sus intenciones asesinas; Vernon lejos estaba de imaginarse que compartían sentimientos recíprocos, bufo indignado, Harry tenía en mente era algo más placentero que simplemente retorcerle el cuello, que era lo que pensaba Dursley.

- Prometiste que no volverías-gruño Vernon

- Y siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo con sequedad- regreso a Londres. Y quería agradecerles haber guardado mi pequeño secretito durante todos estos años-

- No te debiste haber molestado- gimió, había algo en el ambiente, si era lo mismo que despedía el muchacho en el puente- Me acuerdo perfectamente de nuestro trato, te criaste con nosotros durante 16 años, estuviste en la misma educación que Duddley, tuviste una vida de un ser humano normal-lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio

- Muy bien, mejor no lo pude haber dicho-sonrió-Pero ya no tendrás porque recordarlo-susurro

El gordo se echo para atrás, había algo siniestro en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos hipnotizantes, el joven estaba a cinco metros de distancia y en un parpadeo estaba frente a él, Harry extendió su mano y toco el hombro de su tío. Observo a Duddley que se agazapaba en un rincón y a Petunia que lentamente retrocedía rumbo al teléfono, Harry embozo uno media sonrisa, clavo sus ojos en ambos y quedaron inmovilizados en sus lugares, apretó el hombro de Vernon y con voz suave le susurro al oído:

- Gracias querido Tío por haberme dado un gran ejemplo de la vida muggle, por haberme educado con bases en principios morales y espirituales-siseo con sarcasmo, continuo-me enseñaste que la disciplina es lo mejor para enmendar el camino del descarriado

Harry sintió como el hombre se estremecía, sonrió internamente, le extasiaba ver en los ojos sus victimas el temor, el olor del miedo en cada gota de sudor, se controlo, podría rebanarle el cuello con las finas navajas que se encontraban en sus muñecas, pero no, tenia algo mejor para el.

Lo soltó, el hombre movió su cabeza en busca de su familia.

- ¡¡Que les hiciste‼-grito, Harry le miro impasible- ¡¡Maldito sub-anormal, si yo sabia que necesitabas mas diciplina‼

- Tu me la diste no?-dijo paseando entre los muebles

- ¡¡Claro que si‼, ya que tus inútiles padres no pudieron, si bien dijo Marge si los…..

Algo con la fuerza de un viento hurracanado levantó a Vernon de sus pies y lo hizo chocar contra la puerta. Derrumbado presa del pánico, trató de levantarse y echar a correr; pero entonces vio la mirada de Potter. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quedaron rígidos. No podía moverse, no podía respirar; su mente luchaba contra la inexorable voluntad que la retenía, pero era impotente.

- Si ya se lo que dijo tía Marge- Harry sonrió, y su sonrisa hizo que el hombre quisiera gritar.

El lúgubre semblante estaba cambiando; los ojos se entrecerraban, ardiendo con una luz inhumana; los negros cabellos eran como una sombra totalmente oscura. En un instante creyó ver una terrible visión, vio la malevolencia, el conocimiento, el poder absoluto, que se ocultaban detrás del rostro del muchacho. Emitió un sonido inarticulado, suplicante. La sonrisa de Harry creció y los dedos de su mano se diseñaron en el aire un símbolo invisible.

El lazo que retenía a Vernon se rompió, y éste aulló como un animal herido, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos buscando a tientas algún lugar donde pudiera sostenerse. Harry lo observo con curiosidad, reconoció la pesadilla que le había hecho vivir a Dursley y soltó una carcajada.

Así continuo una y otra vez, hasta que Vernon dejo de respirar producto de un infarto.

- Si, un Avada Kedavra era demasiado rápido, una muerte sin dolor y a Harry no le satisfacía la idea.

Fijo su mirada verde esmeralda, en los otros dos miembros de la familia Dursley, Duddley tenia la mirada perdida; a Petunia le escurrían gruesos lagrimones por sus flacas mejillas.

Deshizo el encantamiento, e inmediatamente la mujer corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su marido, por un breve instante, le asaltó un sentimiento desacostumbrado y sin embargo remotamente familiar; una sensación de anticipación mezclada con un amorfo indicio de miedo. Una sensación muy humana..., se dijo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Haciendo oídos sordos a una voz débil y lejana que le acusaba de querer engañarse. Reemplazo esos sentimentalismos y atrajo a su memoria los maltratos de esa mujer, las veces en que por días lo dejaba sin alimento, sus desprecios, las humillaciones, él no les había hecho nada era solo un niño, un niño abandonado por sus padres.

La imaginación debía de estar gastándole una broma; los sentimientos humanos estaban en el pasado que había enterrado para siempre Estas flaquezas humanas eran cosa del pasado. Y el pasado estaba muerto.

Avanzo hacia la mujer, que yacía arrodillada ante el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, lo sacudía con vehemencia, como si con eso lo trajera a la vida nuevamente, cuando sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella levanto el rostro, empezó a temblar

- No... No...-jadeo

- No tienes que temer a la muerte-murmuro calmadamente-Es solo el paso a la siguiente aventura

- Que te hicimos‼?-gimoteo, aferrandose al brazo de Vernon-Solo le hicimos un favor a Lilly y nos pagas así…asesino

- Era solo un niño-dijo en un susurro terrible, ignorando el comentario de la mujer

- Yo no lo sabia-Harry alzo las cejas-Yo no sabia que Vernon te golpeaba, el rostro del muchacho se deformo en una mueca feroz

- Encerrado en el ático durante años, desprecios, golpes, hambre-dijo entrando en trance-humillaciones, abandono,

- Tus padres ellos…

La academia, tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa en esos lugares-siseo entornando los ojos, Petunia se encogió al ver esa mirada

- Vernon pensó que era por tu bien-balbuceo

- Claro

- Ellos…

- Si lo se-murmuro, mas para si mismo con los ojos oscurecidos-Era un squib inservible, los avergonzaba‼ pero como puede ser el hijo bastardo del famoso auror James Potter ser un squib, un inútil squib¡¡-rió con una risa demencial- Si por supuesto, su hijo.

Él la miraba inexpresivo; mientras que la angustia empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Tenía mal gusto en la boca, le corría garganta abajo, como el sabor de una aspirina disuelta. "Ahora ya sabes qué sabor tiene el miedo –pensó Petunia Dursley-. Era hora de que lo averiguaras" Supuso que uno acababa por acostumbrarse al sabor. Siempre que viviera lo suficiente.

Súbitamente, los recuerdos estaban tratando de entrar en tropel. Era como si tuviera en la mente un saco negro que se hinchaba, amenazando con escupir nocivos sueños, retazos desde el subconsciente, hacia el campo mental de visión dominado por su mente racional alerta, y si eso ocurría de pronto, enloquecería. Trató de empujarlo todo hacia atrás y lo consiguió, pero no antes de oír una voz. Era como si alguien, sepultado vivo, hubiera gritado desde el suelo; Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer le miro con odio, Harry regreso a su oscura realidad, y observo divertido a su tía, sus miradas se encontraron. Oh error‼

Con la misma poderosa fuerza salio disparada por los aires, se arrastro sobre las manos y las rodillas, como un ratón mortalmente herido que tratase de huir de un gato hambriento, y Harry le siguió lentamente, tranquilamente, manteniendo las engañosas ilusiones y manipulándolas de manera que el terror de Petunia era cada vez más fuerte, empujándole hasta el borde de la locura. No sentía verdadero odio contra ella, su desprecio era demasiado grande para ello, y lo que hacía no le daba satisfacción. Pero algo le había impulsado; un furor que no podía contener. Una emoción que le superaba.

- Por favor-gimió dolorosamente

Era las únicas palabras que la Sra. Dursley podía articular con las confusas y suplicantes incoherencias que acudían en tropel a su garganta.

- Considéralo como un favor-dijo sin expresión alguna- Avada Kedavra

Miro con desprecio el cuerpo lánguido de la mujer, se giro y camino hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Duddley.

Duddley estaba sollozando, acurrucado en posición fetal en el pasillo y tratando al parecer de clavar las uñas en la pared, como si tras ella hubiese algún refugio. La ira de Harry había alcanzado su punto culminante y estaba desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con que había surgido. Miró al desgraciado encogido a sus pies. Sería muy fácil matarle. Un solo movimiento, y habría terminado... Pero parecía inútil. Era mejor que Duddley siguiese viviendo, y recordase... que la muerte tiene ojos verdes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ufff, definitivamente no soy buena para subir historias, he batallado un mund. En fin aki estoy ups se me había olvidado, por si no se habían dado cuenta, los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la Rowling. Gracias por tu rewiew, no soy muy buena para esto de subir archivos, y además no me animaba mucho seguir subiéndolos aparte ni me animan . Continuare mientras no se termine la inspiración, bueno me he quedado un poco bloqueada en el chap 6 haber que me sale. Graciassss una vez más. Dejen RW x fa

**3**

**CAMINANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Harry creía que todos sus sueños eran obra de la misma persona... si era una persona. Esa persona con la que tenía contacto por las noches, esa persona que lo comprendía. A veces lo dudaba. A veces se extrañaba de lo que sentía con respecto a ese hombre sin rostro. ¿Sería consecuencia del ataque a su casa el verano pasado, hecho de que sus padres lo ignoraran, tan sumidos en el dolor por el hijo menor, que no se daban cuenta de que el mayor también estaba con vida y estaba sufriendo¿Por todas esas cosas combinadas con los otros asesinatos¿Por las voces que a veces parecían hablarle en la cabeza, susurrándole (y, ciertamente, no eran variaciones de su propia voz), aconsejándole que hiciera ciertas cosas y otras no¿Ver a veces en el espejo una figura amenazadora, que no era Él¿Era eso por lo que Albus Dumbledore le observaba de esa manera cada vez que iba a su casa, con una mirada enigmática o asustada, y que distaba en mucho con ese brillo de sus chispeantes ojos azules, cuando hablaba con sus padres?

Recordaba que le ocurrió por segunda vez en esa semana. Sus padres estaban abajo, acababan de llegar de una reunión, casi sin hablar, sentados en los extremos del sofá como si fueran sujetalibros.

En otros tiempos, el comedor había estado lleno de risas y charlas a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

En aquellos tiempos, sus padres eran también sujetalibros en los extremos del sofá, pero él y Jeremy eran los libros. Tras el ataque al Valle Godric hace un año, Harry había tratado de oficiar de libro entre ellos, pero era un trabajo muy frío. Ellos emanaban frío en ambas direcciones y el calentador de Harry no alcanzaba para tanto. Tenía que irse porque ese tipo de frío le helaba las mejillas y lo hacía lagrimear.

- Mamá, tío Remus dijo que me regalaría una escoba -hizo un puchero, no lo escuchaban- cuando cumpliera cinco años- Su voz sonaba estridente, pero no pudo bajarla. Las palabras le despertaban ecos en la cabeza, como campanas enloquecidas. Levantaban ecos, se atascaban, volvían a brotar.

- Tu nunca podrás usarla-dijo su padre con cansancio, sacando su cabeza del Profeta-No tienes suficiente poder mágico

- Decías algo, querido? –preguntó la madre, mientras iba al llamado de Jeremy que lloraba en el piso superior

Harry seguía allí, sudando, pero frío... muy frío. Hacía frío allí porque, en realidad, él no era el único libro entre esos dos sujetalibros; era Jeremy bajo la sombra de esa profecía, sólo que ahora era un Jeremy invisible, un Jeremy que aun balbuceaba, un Jeremy que apenas podía caminar, ese niño que tenia por carga una losa muy pesada. Esa nueva versión de Jeremy le daba miedo, le había quitado del amor de sus padres; aunque que sabia él de la cantidad de amor que un padre debía dar a su hijo. Por fin, Harry huyó de ese hermano frío e invisible y subió a su cuarto, donde se tendió boca abajo en la cama para llorar sobre la almohada.

Si, quizás se debía a esa noche, esa noche cuando llego el anciano de barba gris, con túnica de estrellitas, como le encantaba esa túnica porque brillaba bajo la luz, hizo nota mental, pediría una igual en navidad. Después de jugar con Jeremy y que esté se durmió, bajo a la cocina le pediría a Mina (la elfa domestica) un vaso de leche. Cuando vio satisfecho su deseo se sentó en la escalera para esperar a su mama para que le leyera el cuento que le había prometido desde hace un mes. Años después su amigo de sueños le haría recordar la conversación de esa noche y que el no recordaba.

- Debe haber un error-grito Lilly Potter, el anciano movió la cabeza apesumbrado

Con la muerte los Longbottom, quedo descartada esa posibilidad Neville no cumple con los requisitos, Jeremy es el elegido, el igual de Voldemort

El primogénito de una familia de la Luz-susurro James-Familia de Leones

Pensé que era Harry- murmuro para si mismo Albus, _tenia la esperanza que fuera é_l; Lilly le miro furiosa al escucharlo decir el nombre de Harry- Pero por lo que me acabas de confesar, cambia todo automáticamente.e me acabas de confesar

- Porque no fue él-grito, sin pensar en el dolor que le causaría años después al niño que escuchaba atento sus palabras, pero que no entendía del todo en ese momento- Porque mi Jeremy-sollozo James trato de consolarla

- Y quien es el padre- cuestiono Dumbledore, temeroso pero tenia que preguntar

- No lo se-grito Lilly

- Un mortifago-murmuro con desinterés James

- Oh

- El chico no tiene ni una pizca de magia-dijo con desprecio, Albus le sostuvo la mirada, no muy seguro de las palabras de James-

- No lo pensé, se parece tanto a ti

- Tiene los ojos de Lilly, pero no es mi hijo

Harry aburrido subió a su habitación no sabia a quien se referían sus papas, así que se fue a dormir. Esa noche Albus Dumbledore le visito, lo despertó, el pequeño Harry solo recordaba que le miraba desde el sillón, después entendió que lo había sondeado, que le había leído el pensamiento. Por ello Albus Dumbledore ni siquiera se inmuto cuando un año después lo enviaron a América con sus tíos Dursley, ya que su mamá estaba muy enferma.

Como recordaba esa noche.

James encogiendo el cuerpo, empacando sus cosas, sin decir palabra. Harry, al entrar, vio a su padre arrodillado junto su cama, con la cabeza entre los brazos musculosos y peludos. Su padre estaba llorando, y eso aumentó su terror. De pronto se le ocurría una espantosa posibilidad: quizá, a veces, las cosas no salían mal una sola vez; quizá, a veces, seguían cada vez peor y peor, hasta que todo estaba completamente arruinado.

- P–p–p–papá...

- Anda, Harry –dijo el padre con voz sofocada y estremecida. Su espalda subía y bajaba. Harry ansiaba tocar esa espalda para ver si su mano podía aquietar esas sacudidas desesperadas. No se atrevió. Anda, vete.

- Yo estaré bien papa, solo será un tiempo mientras mamá se alivia, verdad?

Se paseó por el pasillo de la planta alta, mientras oía que la madre también lloraba abajo, en la cocina. Era un ruido chillón y desolado. Su mente infantil pero muy inteligente, pensó: "¿Por qué lloran tan separados?" Y de inmediato apartó de sí el pensamiento.

&&&

La vista era hermosa, el rió desprendía reflejos azules y morados reflejos de la luna, apoyo las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana de su ex cuarto, se hecho el cabello negrísimo hacia atrás en un gesto seductor sin pretenderlo. Esa casa le hacia recordar lo desgraciado que había sido en ella, hasta que el arquitecto de sus sueños llego una noche, presentándose como Tom Riddle, allí es donde empezó todo…

Llego a la edad de cuatro años a la casa de los Dursley, el tío Vernon en ese entonces era un empleado de una fábrica de taladros. Pero como fue que lo recibieron si Petunia Evans odiaba a su hermana? una promesa; Petunia conocía del origen de Harry, su madre le hizo jurar que cuidaría de su hermana pequeña, la consentida. Petunia Dursley saldaría su cuenta, si Petunia Dursley cumpliría su promesa se encargaría del niño bastardo. Un niño _normal_ sin magia, solo por eso lo acepto.

Vernon nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero nada pudo hacer, pocas veces salía a relucir el carácter Evans en su esposa, y a partir de esa vez nunca mas quiso probarlo.

El niño era muy tranquilo, huraño, flaco de rodillas huesudas, de espeso cabello negro como ala de cuervo, facciones finas, espectaculares ojos verdesprotegidos por pestañas curvadas hacia arriba, de nariz respingona seguramente herencia del padre, definitivamente su rostro era muy llamativo, y a través de los años daría paso a un rostro muy atractivo que poco a poco se fue transformando una mascara de dureza.

La metamorfosis se dio a partir de que las cartas de sus padres eran cada vez mas espaciadas, hasta que acabaron por desaparecer, él no podía escribirles por voluntad propia, tenia que esperar hasta que ellos mandaran una carta, ya que eran una condición de los Dursley no tener ningún extraño pajarraco (como ellos les decían a las lechuzas) en su casa; en 15 años solo fue tres veces a Londres en los dos primeros años, y fue una pesadilla.

Después enviaban cartas, pero se notaba que en realidad no querían que fuera, palabras frías, como ellos, así que no enviaba contestación de regreso, y ellos daban por hecho que no podía ir, no insistían.

Indiferencia, sus ojos rápidamente dejaron de reflejar el brillo de la inocencia infantil, daba la impresión que solo era un cascaron vació; los Dursley nunca le conocieron una sonrisa, excepto claro esta cuando les llego la hora, momentos antes hubieran deseado con toda el alma nunca haberla visto.

Las nubes empezaron amontonarse, ocultando el brillo de la luna, el tono morado del cielo auguraba una tormenta, los ocasionales relámpagos en el horizonte pintaban el cielo de colores, se acomodo la ropa, alisando una arruga imaginaria.

Giro en redondo, y se encontró con el espectro de un niño flacucho, sentado con sus piernitas colgando de la cama, aferrado a una imagen, a una foto mágica que guardaba con recelo en su baúl, un relámpago demasiado cercano ilumino la habitación y Harry noto que una lagrima furtiva corría por la mejilla del niño. Su doble infantil se acurrucó en un rincón sobre la cama, gimoteando de vez en cuando. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse y consolarlo decirle que todo iba a estar bien, se contuvo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás, cerro la puerta en silencio dejando al pequeño llorar tranquilo, porque no lo volvería a hacer voluntariamente.

Bajo las escaleras y fijo su mirada en un Duddley inconciente, susurro un _enervate _y el muchacho se despertó de su cómoda somnolencia. Duddley quiso gritar, mas fue imposible Harry le había lanzado la maldición _imperius_

Lo manipulo, le hizo ir al sótano por gasolina, que su padre siempre tenia de reserva, cuando regresaron a la sala, le ordeno esparcirla por todo el lugar; cuando estuvo hecho el trabajo ambos salieron al jardín trasero; Harry contemplo la casa y murmuro:

_- Incendio, a_hora Duddley, es tu turno, préndele fuego a la casa-

Así lo hizo; Harry se dirigió jardín de enfrente, antes de romper la _imperius_ y lanzarle un _Obliviate_, Duddley se quedo parado viendo tontamente sus manos, fue hasta que vio las lenguas de fuego que salían por las ventanas de su casa, soltó como si le hubiera mordido un perro la garrafa de gasolina, y los fósforos. Harry solo escucho desde el otro lado de la acera, los lastimeros aullidos de Duddley, en su frenético deseo de salvar a sus padres de morir quemados. Pronto se arremolino entorno de Harry una pequeña multitud de vecinos curiosos.

Grandes goterones de agua empezaron a caer, Harry separo su vista del espectáculo y empezó a caminar por la banqueta, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

_- Fue el muchacho_

_- El Hijo_

_- Si yo lo vi._

Por la calle pasaron ululando los carros de bomberos. Harry torció la boca. No podrían apagarlo, no debía quedar nada de esa casa.

Un dolor…se llevo una mano al pecho, un presentimiento

Se quito los cabellos mojados de los ojos, y alzo el rostro al cielo estiro ambos brazos hacia los lados recibiendo en su cara la frescura del agua de lluvia, así nadie sabría que estaba llorando, la primera vez que lo hacia desde hacia años, solo él.

&&&

Termino leer la carta la Smith, se acostó en la cama, dejo su mente en blanco no quería pensar, no quería sentir ese hueco de angustia en su estomago, algo andaba mal, lo sabia.

Durmió unas horas, al siguiente día tenia que ir con Smith. _Imágenes_

«Jeremy Potter... » Sus labios formaron el nombre en silencio y con venenoso asombro.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí viene otro chap, espero que les guste, me ha costado mucho, pero al final a mi me ha gustado.(Espero que le entienda jjjj. Se nota que me encantan los misterios y las tramas complicadas)

**Aclaración:** En el anterior chap, se me paso poner separadores a los recuerdos de la infancia de Harry, mientras estaba aun en la casa de los Dursley. Aun me falta relatar esa parte la niñez de Harry, y no empecé por allí como otros fics que he leído muy buenos por cierto, porque mi intención para este fic no es la niñez de Harry. Claro que es importante y en próximos capítulos se ira revelando todo. Eh dicho que es un Universo Alterno vdd?.

Y no Harry no es un squib

Saludines :D

**4 **

**DEMASIADO TARDE**

Despertó sobresaltado, el brazo izquierdo le escocia con una mueca de dolor hizo iluminar la habitación. Su brazo tatuado con un Fénix negro de alas extendidas, envuelto en una serpiente tal larga que rodeaba la mitad del brazo, normalmente ambos armonizaban perfectamente, pero en ese momento el Fénix hacia movimientos frenéticos como queriéndose soltar del amarre de la serpiente, Harry apretó los parpados con fuerza, jadeo de dolor y entonces…

Cerró sus ojos verdes y sintió que el antiguo poder empezaba a despertar en él. Era algo doloroso y exquisitamente familiar y, a pesar de sus presentimientos, lo recibió de buen grado, dejando que se elevase a través de los muchos niveles de conocimiento y se apoderase al fin de su conciencia. Entreabrió de nuevo los ojos, estrechas rendijas esmeraldas que brillaron ahora con una inteligencia extraña al mezclarse primero, y eliminar después, la comprensión nacida de la oscuridad a la comprensión mundana.

Oscuridad. La oscuridad se movía, lenta y rítmicamente, como el flanco de algún enorme y amorfo animal al respirar. Una hoja de cuchillo de luz fría la perforó, temblando y rompiéndose como en un oleaje, y supo que estaba contemplando un lago bajo los últimos rayos de la luna.

La presencia de algo allí, en lo profundo, pero había un obstáculo que estaba protegido por una fuerza que resistía a su voluntad, y así se le escapaba, burlón, cuando él creía que lo había agarrado. La cólera lamió su mente como una llama; la cólera soberbia y fría de un ente que no podía tolerar verse frustrado. Sintió que su poder crecía al romper los últimos lazos que le unían al cuerpo humano en la posada, y por fin captó triunfalmente que la elusiva presencia en el lago no era mortal.

Paredes de piedra gris fantásticamente iluminadas por fuego en la oscuridad. Las lenguas de fuego de la cólera que sentía Harry fueron de odio y desprecio al chocar el aura del majestuoso castillo con la suya propia; era enemiga de aquello en que él se había convertido, símbolo de su aborrecido enemigo, y solamente toda su fuerza de voluntad impidió que retrocediese asqueado.

No podía ver ningún detalle del castillo, pero no lo necesitaba: su imagen astral era suficiente. Podía oler el miedo, distinguir figuras corriendo despavoridas de un lugar a otro, obligo a su mente a ir más allá, hasta que lo encontró.

La furia acometió a Harry mientras su mente volvía al cuerpo que había dejado en la oscura habitación. Sus músculos se contrajeron y le hicieron ponerse en pie de un salto, y un aura negra cobró vida y resplandeció a su alrededor. No podía contener su ira; era demasiado fuerte, demasiado inhumana, incontrolable...,

Con un grito ahogado, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre la cama, y cuando su cuerpo chocó con el jergón, algo pareció salir de su cráneo y desintegrarse con un ruido que no era ruido, una sensación discordante, mareante. Le dio vueltas la cabeza y se agarró a la almohada, buscando ansiosamente algo real y terreno que le sirviese de ancla. Después de unos momentos cesó el vértigo, aunque le dejó mareado y agotado. Lenta y dolorosamente, se sentó en la cama. No había estado preparado para el poder del odio primigenio que había surgido dentro de él al encontrarle, frente a Jeremy Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

Todavía aturdido y sin saber apenas lo que estaba haciendo, cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse. Todo requería demasiado tiempo; tenía viva conciencia de que le estorbaban las limitaciones de un cuerpo físico, y el recuerdo del poder que, aunque dormido ahora, se escondía en su alma, le desgarraba.

Sería tan sencillo... Se detuvo, susurro unas palabras y apareció en su pecho una cadena de plata, acaricio el objeto con inusitada ternura y miro fijamente el inclús que tenía entre sus dedos, era un zafiro con una burbuja de aire adentro.

El poder del Fénix negro era una fuerza titánica. Con un horrorizado rechazo llegó pisando los talones de la idea, y Harry se espantó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de caer en la tentación. Con las secuelas de la fuerza de la oscuridad haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, había sentido resurgir antiguas afinidades; había deseado, pero no podía, lo había prometido, no estaba preparado se auto convenció. El poder oscuro le consumiría de inmediato, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Incluso para salvar a su padre?

Esta muda pregunta era tan insidiosa como engañosa. Usar su poder para salvar a su padre, de nada serviría, porque ya no habría poder que le detuviera. No debía dejarse llevar; ahora entendía porque su padre lo quería muy lejos de él, desde cuando había estado tramando inmiscuirse en Hogwarts? Aun quedaban muchos ases bajo la manga.

Lejos estaba Albus Dumbledore de imaginarse, que la intención de su padre era hacer algunos pequeños experimentos, aunque según su opinión aun no estaba listo para intentarlo; ahora era su obligación encontrar la solución a su próximo problema, bueno si es que su padre no triunfaba en la batalla que en ese momento se estaba librando en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Sus manos estaban más firmes cuando siguió vistiéndose. Aunque había desterrado las sus locas ideas, parecían reinar las tinieblas en su habitación; si no hubiese sabido que no podía ser, se habría imaginado que una presencia permanecía inmóvil en la sombra del último rincón, acechando; si podía poner su mente a tono casi podría convencerse de que no estaba enteramente solo.

Aun así no pudo deshacerse del manto oscuro que se adueño de sus ojos, en el momento en que el aura de su padre desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

Fue a coger su camisa. Al dirigirse sin ruido a la puerta, se detuvo y sonrió hacia el oscuro y silencioso rincón, saliendo sin rumbo, cuando apenas se podía divisar una franja anaranjada en el horizonte en señal del amanecer.

&&&&&&

Aldhrik le sonrió falsamente a la mujer, cuando se retiro después de traer dos whiskys de fuego, el hombre frente a él temblaba ridículamente.

-Mi señor, que haremos?-pregunto angustiado

-Podrías dejar de temblar, me da asco tu debilidad- dijo sin emoción

-Pero… el Señor Oscuro e..esta

-Callate‼-dijo tomando de su vaso-Yo estaré a cargo de todo mientras mi padre vuelve-dijo con calma

-Volver-dijo escandalizado

-Si

-Pero…

-Me serás fiel?-la pregunta sorprendió al Ministro

-Si- Aldhrik le leyó la mente

-Bien-murmuro con su vista fija en el liquido rojizo- Eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé.-se mofo- Tu país seguirá con los mismos beneficios. El hombre soltó aire aliviado-Cambiando de tema, hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Si, señor-le dijo extendiendo un trozo de amarillento pergamino, en el estaba escrito el nombre de su próximo jefe en el Ministerio Británico.

Arthur Weasley, Departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles-leyó para si

-Un asqueroso amante de muggles-dijo el ministro-No pude conseguirle algo mejor

-Es suficiente Smith, la intención es pasar desapercibido-contesto Aldhrik

-Y también mande una carta a sus padres, informando su situación-las facciones de Aldhrik se tensaron- Están de acuerdo en que vuelva-el hombrecillo sonrió nervioso-Les dije que dentro de un par de días llegara por el aparato volador- Aldhrik le observo interrogante, el hombre le dio un pequeño ticket

-Por avión?-el viejo asintió-Bien-dijo con las entrañas quemándose-Tengo dos días para arreglar algunos asuntos

-Como los anteriores-pregunto temeroso, sabiendo de antemano que había sido demasiado audaz, Aldhrik frunció en ceño

-No, menos interesantes-sonrió

&&&&

La algarabía y la felicidad, imperaba en el mundo mágico, ellos festejaban a su héroe, al salvador. Y en el mundo muggle aspiraba por fin una tranquilidad que se vio menguada poco a poco desde hacia años, afectados por fenómenos naturales y raros sucesos causados por extrañas circunstancias.

Todo se debía a que el Lord Voldemort había muerto en manos Jeremy Potter; un chico de 17 años de cabellos castaños rojizos como su madre y ojos castaños oscuros como su padre. Había derrotado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso en el ultimo siglo con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore¿suerte?, tal vez si pero que importaba ahora.

El sol había vuelto a resplandecer después de muchos años de oscuridad.

&&&

-Como esta?

-Descansando Albus, Lilly pide disculpas por no poder asistir a la reunión-dijo James Potter

-Es absolutamente comprensible James-respondió el Director de Hogwarts-Jeremy debe descansar, y quien si no su madre para cuidar de él

El timbre de Grimmauld Place chillo, por segunda ocasión esa noche y no iba a ser la última. Un hombre bajo corriendo las escaleras antes que el retrato escondido detrás de las cortinas empezara a armar jaleo. Por la puerta de la sala de reuniones apareció, Kingsley, Sturgis, Mundugus, Vance, Moody, Tonks, los Sres. Weasley. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos, aun faltaba magos que llegaron minutos después, el ultimo en llegar fue Severus Snape con su rostro pálido y sombrío como siempre, sus ojos negros como el carbón se posaron por unos segundos en los ojos de James sin expresión alguna.

Albus Dumbledore, hablo durante una hora, pasando por alto el cúmulo de emociones que se reflejaba en las miradas de algunos miembros de la Orden de Fénix, Explico como Lord Voldemort había logrado entrar a Hogwarts, a través de un alumno de Hupplepuff, aun no estaban claras las circunstancias y eso era preocupante tal parecía que el muchacho estaba bajo la imperius, pero el como estaba aun en el aire, se valieron de la Mano de la Gloria y de un armario de Hogwarts que descompuesto y que conectaba a una tienda en el callejón Knockturn.

Explico su ausencia durante el ataque, diciendo que se encontraba en el Cabeza de Puerco junto con un mortifago arrepentido el cual ofrecía sus servicios de espía, argumentando que tenía información valiosa. James y Sirus intercambiaron miradas de recelo, sabían a quien se refería sin necesidad que lo dijera. Les contó que saliendo su entrevista la marca tenebrosa se erguía sobre el castillo, dirigiéndose hacia allá, se había encontrado con la batalla que libraban en el recibidor del colegio, Longbottom, Lovegood, Bill, Ronald, Ginebra Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mcgonagall, y a Potter corriendo escaleras arriba siguiendo a un hombre encapuchado; paso entre el tumulto de magos y mortifagos. Los Potter y Voldemort desaparecieron en el cuarto de baño del tercer piso, cuando llego estaba vació, habían entrado a la Cámara Secreta, donde culmino la época oscura de Lord Voldemort en manos de Jeremy Potter por medio de un Avada Kedavra.

-Todo lo demás son detalles insignificantes-dijo con sus ojos perdidos en la nada

_Detalles insignificantes_

Desde aquella noche, numerosas dudas llenaban su cansada mente de preguntas sin respuesta. Se recargo por completo en el respaldo de su silla, escuchando sin escuchar, viendo sin ver. Acomodo sus lentes de media luna en el puente de su nariz aguileña. No podia dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Peter Pettigrew esa noche

_El Señor Tenebroso ha tomado medidas_

Pero cuales?,

Si se había cumplido la profecía, Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos de su igual.

Tom Riddle no era tonto, definitivamente no lo era por ello de su reinado por tantos años y caer de esa forma?, casi entregándose a su Némesis Jeremy Potter yendo a enfrentarse a el de esa forma, no era su estilo; no debía pasar el hecho que Voldemort le dio muchas oportunidades al muchacho y que en ocasiones se había salvado por los pelos, Voldemort estaba jugando. Muchas veces rondaba la pregunta en su cabeza, el porque no había acabado con Potter.

Empujo hacia muy en el fondo sus dudas, dejando presente el hecho que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, y que _nadie_ regresaba de la muerte.

Suspiro cansado, a su lado Severus Snape le observaba con creciente curiosidad, Severus quito su mirada cuando noto que Dumbledore sentía su escrutinio, alzo la manga de su túnica negra y Albus observo la muy tenue marca de Voldemort en el pálido brazo del hombre nuevamente cruzaron miradas, las facciones del anciano se relajaron un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolasss¡¡¡Despues de añalesss... Actualizoo.Gracias por los RW a todos. Aunque sean quejas, son bien recibidasss( como que es muy confuso el fic).**

**Si, Harry tiene un hermano y ese es Jeremy, y_ seria el niño que vivio_**

**ShofiBlack: James, Lilly y Sirius aun estan vivos, Harry no es un squib, eslo unico que te puedo contestar**

**Jr: gracias por tu señalamiento**

**Jim:Gracias****5**

**Traidor**

Poco a poco la mansión Black se fue desocupando, solo quedando Potter, Lupin y Black, Snape, Dumbledore, y los Weasley que ya iban de salida.

Mientras Dumbledore y Severus hablaban en una esquina, Arthur Weasley se acerco a James que estaba intercambiando opiniones con sus amigos

- James, puedo hablar contigo un momento-miro a los dos hombres-a solas-murmuro apenado

- Por supuesto Arthur-contesto James

- Supongo que todavía vas a hablar con Albus-conjeturo Lupin, el pelinegro asintió

- Bueno, nos vemos en San Mungo entonces-dijo Black

Los dos hombres se despidieron y salieron rumbo a San Mungo. James los vio partir, recordando que gracias a hijo, ya no viviría con la incertidumbre de no volverles a ver, ese sentimiento que invadía su corazón de cada vez que amanecía y que al fin había desaparecido.

Remus, siempre tan optimista a pesar de la adversidad, su carácter calido, le había infundado ánimo en los momentos más desafortunados; bueno la única diferencia que había entre ellos tenia el nombre de Harry J. Potter, pero para Remus Lupin era una batalla perdida, no podía meterse mas en ese asunto. Había callado por su amistad.

Y Black, Sirius Black (sonrio en sus adentros), como había cambiado, de ser el más alocado de los cinco, la guerra le había regalado una madurez a base de golpes dolorosos, el carácter afable y bonachón desapareció el mismo día que Emily Vance murió en sus brazos. Sus ansias de venganza se vieron terminadas por el impulsivo ataque de Voldemort al Colegio Hogwarts. Sonrió a la puerta, con un dejo de tristeza, _todo ha terminado_ pensó.

Se reunió con Arthur, que mientras esperaba se devanaba los sesos, arrugando nerviosamente su túnica.

- James, no quiero ser imprudente-Potter se inclino hacia delante, al ver la gravedad de su semblante, James hizo un gesto para que continuara- Hace unos días, me dieron la autorización para tener un asistente, un muchacho para el llenado de papeleo, reportes, un trabajo muy simple-se detuvo- tenia años solicitándolo.

- Eh…felicidades?-

- Lo recomienda el Ministro de EUA-James frunció el entrecejo, notándose unas ligeras arruguitas en frente y ojos- Su nombre es Harry James Potter-

James, se agarro de los descansabrasos de su asiento, como su fuera su único sostén, Albus Dumbledore despidió a Snape y acerco a los dos hombres al escuchar el tema de conversación, se unió a ellos y vio como el rostro de James se convertía en una mascara de escayola. Arthur enrojeció hasta las orejas

- James, has tenido noticias de Harry?- el hombre se le quedo viendo como si no le reconociera

- Ehh… hace dos días llego una carta de el, pero no la he leído-susurro-No hemos tenido tiempo, Jeremy ya sabe.

- Si-contesto Dumbledore-Arthur averiguaste algo mas?

- Si, los muggles con los que vivía fueron asesinados por su propio hijo-dijo viendo de vez en cuando a James, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendidos

- Asesinados-dijo para si mismo

- Y el muchacho estaba en la casa-cuestiono Dumbledore

- No-dijo dudando y miro de soslayo a James-El muchacho ya no vivía en la casa, porque los muggles lo tenían internado en un colegio militar desde los ocho años-murmuro apenado-Eh… según Marsh, el reclutador de ministerio, cuando el joven cumplió las mayoría de edad ingreso al ministerio de EUA, durante el registro de …eh… Squibs, de alguna forma le hicieron saber al Ministro Smith que un Potter residía en América y le dio trabajo al joven Potter- dijo Weasley un poco sonrosado.

- Que dijo al respecto el Ministerio?-pregunto James

- El hijo de los muggles, tenia problemas con sus padres, típicos de juventud- Albus entrecerró los ojos-El chico esta en un hospital para enfermos mentales, según el informe los poleceas muggles no tienen duda que èl fue.- finalizo Weasley

- De seguro esa carta, explica todo lo que Arthur acaba de resumir-dijo Albus, James asintió abatido, minutos después no teniendo nada que aportar a la conversación Arthur se despidió al notar que sobraba

James se sentó en un mueble cerca, con las cabeza entre sus manos, alzo la vista y Albus Dumbledore frente a el, con sus ojos azul claro brillando tras sus lentes de media luna.

- James, no soy nadie para reprocharte nada, pero ese niño no tiene la culpa de ser quien es… no crees que es tiempo de enmendar errores…no crees que es tiempo de acallar tu conciencia

- Si Albus, creo que si. -dijo en un susurro apenas audible- _Ojala aun este a tiempo-_pensó

_- Yo también lo deseo, James-_pensó Albusal ver la mirada perdida de su ex-alumno.

&&&&&

Una chica de 14 años de largo cabello negro, ojos verdes aceitunados, enroscaba un mechón de cabello mientras balanceaba con pereza sus piernas, contemplando junto a su madre el sueño de su hermano.

De no haber sido por la llegada de Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom juraría que habría muerto lentamente de aburrimiento, _bueno peor es nada_ pensó la chica, ya que en su opinión ese trío era extremadamente soso.

Elilen era considerada la "flor de la familia" la consentida de su padre, mimada por sus tíos; pues a los catorce años tenia todo el aire y el porte de una mujer extremadamente bella, poseída de ese encanto indescriptible que se llama gracia. La acusaban las líneas de su figura, los movimientos de sus manos, la caída de su pelo, de andar armónico, detalles atrayentes por si solos, para muchos como la belleza misma que ya poseía.

Fingió un bostezo y salio a respirar un poco de aire echándose con elegancia su larga melena negra.

Siempre daba gracias a Merlín porque no solo había heredado el cabello lacio de su madre sino algunas de sus finas facciones; y que para desgracia de Jeremy quien había heredado de su padre el pelambre que tenia por pelo. Sin embargo lo único que día a día provocaba su enojo cada vez que se veía reflejada en un espejo era su nariz. La nariz la seguía afligiendo, pues se rehusaba por completo a volverse griega; lo mismo ocurría con su mentón ligeramente pronunciado. Y eran precisamente esos detalles "defectuosos", los que le daban carácter a su rostro.

Recordó como Tonks había dicho inocentemente hace años que ella y Jeremy tenían la misma nariz; horrorizada ante ese recuerdo conjuro un pequeño espejo, y se miro en el girando el rostro para verse de perfil.

- Tú eres un objeto de belleza y un placer sempiter­no -dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, se giro en redondo encontrándose con el dueño de esa voz, el la miraba con aire de entendimiento y profunda admiración.

- Neville-murmuro contrariada-Eh… gracias

- De nada-dijo tímidamente, saliendo del trance que le causaba cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica Potter, señalo la banquita en la que ella estaba sentada-Puedo

- Claro

&&&

Lilly Potter, salio de la habitación de su hijo junto a los Sres Weasley, dejandoles solos

- Desde a que horas estas fingiendo-le dijo la inconfundible voz mandona de Hermione

- Jeremy abrió un ojo.

- Desde el momento en que empezó a ponerse histérica-ante el comentario Ron rió, la chica se puso las manos en las caderas molesta ante la falta de respeto Jeremy

- Vale, Hermione estaba bromeando-gruño Jeremy, la chica se enfurruño mas

- Ya sabes compañero como se pone Mione-susurro Ron-Y como vamos con esas heridas, -el chico chasqueo la lengua

- Ya estoy bien, pero mi…madre había pedido al sanador que me dejara unos días mas, pero el sanador dijo que ya estaba bien y que solo necesitaba reposo, así que hoy salgo-dijo con alegría, Ron se compadeció de su amigo, Jeremy agrego-Creo que he corrido con suerte porque había propuesto ¡¡un mes‼-exclamo indignado

- Que‼-se escandalizo

- Eso es exageración-hablo Hermione

- Ya vez como tengo razón Hermione, mi madre es demasiado sobreprotectora-bufo Jeremy, la chica se encogió de hombros

- Eres su hijo

- Si-susurro-Que no se da cuenta que tiene otros dos

- Como?-pregunto Ron, el chico hizo una mueca, había hablado de mas-Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas

- ¡¡Oye‼ dolió, no escuche-se quejo Ron

- Eh… Ya me llego la carta de aceptación para presentar examen para Inefable-dijo Hermione hablando a la velocidad de la luz, en un intento de cambiar de tema-Jeremy soltó aire

- Mi madre, me dijo que también había llegado la mía para Auror-murmuro, omitiendo que no tendría necesidad de presentar ningún examen, cosa que escandalizaría a la castaña

- Porque no hablas con ellos Jeremy-

- No ganaría nada Hermione. Y tu Ron

- Pues…rechazaron todas las solicitudes-Dijo abatido, el sueño de Ron era pertenecer a algún equipo de Quidditch al igual que Jeremy, pero el para puesto de guardián-Temo que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de mi padre-dijo enrojeciendo

- Y cual es esa propuesta?-le cuestiono Hermione

Después de unos minutos, de silencio, respondió avergonzado

Que tome el lugar que Percy dejo

&&&

Londres

Fortaleza Oscura

En el centro de la espesura del bosque, en una zona no muy lejana a la ciudad, se alzaba una mansión que parecía una mancha en el horizonte, agujereada aquí y allá por las primeras luces de la noche, y que parecía haber visto mejores tiempos y en cuya construcción se reflejaban diversos estilos arquitectónicos. Varios de sus pabellones eran de ladrillo moderno sobre antiguos cimientos de piedra, en tanto que otros eran de bloques de cemento barato, pintados de verde y gris para hacer menos visible la discordante construcción. Fijas sobre el tejado a dos aguas de pronunciada inclinación, se erguían, a modo de atalayas, dos torres gemelas o minaretes ruinosos cual colmillos cariados y solitarios. Los deteriorados contrafuertes y parapetos y la pintura desconchada contribuían a la sensación general de decadencia. Estaban coronados por cúpulas redondeadas que se alzaban por encima de los árboles más altos, y tenían ventanas cubiertas por tablas, semejantes a ojos cerrados por pesados párpados.

El muro que rodeaba todo el perímetro, que con su sólida estructura, sus contrafuertes fortificados y sus parapetos muy bien podía ser una reliquia de los tiempos feudales, también mostraba señales de recientes reparaciones, donde pesados bloques de cemento habían reemplazado a las piedras resquebrajadas y a los viejos ladrillos. Hacia el este y el oeste, donde los arroyos corrían sobre negros cantos rodados, entre escarpadas riberas que los convertían en fosos naturales, viejos puentes de piedra con tejados emplomados, verdes por el musgo y la edad, penetraban en los muros, sus negras bocas embozadas con puertas enrejadas.

Un conjunto sombrío e intimidatorio. Y por si la mera visión del lugar desde el camino no fuese aviso suficiente, un cartel en el cruce del cual salía un camino empedrado que se internaba en el bosque, advertía que toda la zona era «Propiedad Privada Peligro»

Una luz dorada, ilumino el cielo como un destello, imposible de ver para un mago, mucho menos para un humano. Una figura encapuchada ignoro el cartel atravesando las rejas, llego hasta la puerta principal, susurro algunas palabras inentendibles, y todo a su alrededor desapareció y una gran fortaleza de piedra negra se irguió imponente ante él. Al dar unos pasos sintió una presencia en el lugar, alguien andaba por allí. Silbo otras palabras a la serpiente de piedra y la puerta de hierro se abrió, crujiendo por su peso.

Subió las escaleras, con tranquilidad, el temor del intruso le guiaba. Caminando despacio por tétricos corredores iluminados tenuamente por antorchas de fuego azul, sus pasos resonaban con ecos a través de largos pasillos de piedra, su túnica negra ondeaba en una danza macabra.

_- Porque no has atrapado el intruso Nagini- _Había escuchado el suave deslizamiento de la serpiente, que iba varios metros por delante de él, ella no se había percatado de su presencia

_- Yo estoy bien gracias-_siseo la serpiente indignada

_- No quiero arruinar tu diversión, pero sabes que odio a los traidores-_silbo ignorando el sarcasmo Nagini

_- No pude evitarlo-_

_- Quien es?_

_-Un gran amigo tuyo_

_- Déjate de sarcasmos _advirtió amenazante, el reptil le ignoro desafiante y continuo.

_- El animago._

_- El traidor…-_siseo peligrosamente


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa he vuelto. ****Ufff, después de siglos actulizo… **

**Gracias a**

Lunilove: gracias por tu review…mmm supongo que hasta ni la misma Lily lo sabe

Celine: en el próximo chap sabrás la reacción de los potter y de dumbledore

carolineSonPotter:me alegra que se haya gustado mi fic, a mi también me encantan los ua, darkfic

KarlitaAte: sip, tienes razón, me como he dicho me encantan los Harrydark, pero hay pocos y algunos no están terminados (espero que no me pase a mi jjjj)

**Estaba tan bloqueada que ni siquiera tiene titulo este chap, espero que les guste y que aclare o amplie algunas dudas jejeje…**

**Saludos….**

**Flor**

**Chapter 6**

**Fortaleza Oscura**

_- Ya. Y has estado jugando con èl, supongo_

_- Si, pero ya me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón y por eso voy por el_

_- Esta buscando algo-_afirmo-_ puedo __sentir su patética forma de temblar_

_- Ah si-_ silbo entusiasmada

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde un muro de piedra estaba dezplazado. Aldhrik miro el muro con detenimiento y murmuro

- Inteligente- susurro con sarcasmo y con un ligero dejo de maldad en su voz

Bajaron por las escaleras que había atrás del muro, para encontrarse con la oscuridad, caminaron por el nuevo pasillo a oscuras, Aldhrik entorno los ojos, efectivamente el traidor había llegado demasiado lejos, lastima que era en vano.

Levantó el pestillo de la puerta... demasiado simple

- Bueno, nunca imagine que fueras tan audaz

El hombre giró en redondo, y abrió la boca horrorizado al ver a Aldhrik plantado detrás de él. Aldhrik avanzó sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no engañó a Pettigrew. En los ojos azul de Aldhrik había un brillo maligno, y Peter comprendió no iba a salir vivo de allí

- Esta ambición no te favorece, —siguió diciendo Aldhrik, con voz terriblemente suave—. Revela el deseo de calzarte los zapatos de un muerto antes de que se realice el entierro.

- Yo iba... Solamente pretendía...

- Silencio-y en seguida siseo-_ Nagini_

La serpiente se desplazó, hacia el hombre con tal rapidez que lo tomo desprevenido, enroscándose en las piernas haciéndole caer, el animago intento transformarse, pero comprobó que no podía, Nagini sintió como el hombre temblaba horrorizado, al mirar a Aldhrik después de su fallido intento el hombre se retorcía con el rostro deformado por el terror al ver las estrechas rendijas en que se había transformado los ojos de Aldhrik, _esa mirada_, _por Merlín-_pensó Pettigrew

Nadie, si siquiera los mas fieles a Lord Voldemort, conocía el rostro de Aldhrik, durante las reuniones siempre una mascara negra, con runas en plata era la representación de su cara, Petter solo le había visto una vez en los pasillos, ya que lejos estaba de ser de los mas cercanos al Lord Oscuro y esa única vez fue mas que suficiente.

Pero era él, imposible de olvidar esos ojos

- Merlín, no te ayudara-y no pudo evitar preguntarle-Que estabas buscando Colagusano?

Pettigrew se esforzaba en encontrar una respuesta que pudiese parecer plausible, y Aldhrik observaba sus esfuerzos con helada indiferencia.

- Te he dado la oportunidad de presentarme una excusa digna

Pettigrew había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse a su alcance y Aldhrik no tenía escrúpulos en emplearlo como chivo expiatorio para descargar todo el odio que le roía las entrañas, y se incremento cuando noto el fajo de papeles que Petter estaba tratando torpemente de ocultar.

El fuego latente en la mente de Aldhrik empezó a llamear como una hoguera, y el joven tendió la mano izquierda.

- Creo —dijo— que harás bien en mostrarme lo que llevas ahí. Petter sacudió desesperadamente la cabeza.

- No es nada —respondió esforzándose en no tartamudear.

- Entonces, permitirás que yo lo vea.

La voz de Aldhrik era implacable.

Colagusano trató de resistirse, mientras aquellos azules y fríos se fijaban en los suyos, pero no pudo desviar la mirada. Espasmódicamente y contra su voluntad, levantó la mano y la tendió, y Aldhrik tomó los documentos.

Le bastó una mirada para confirmar sus sospechas.

Miró de nuevo a Colagusano; el animago estaba temblando como si tuviese fiebre, y el terror culpable que traslucían sus ojos, el desprecio que provocaba su actitud, repugnaron a Aldhrik. Había visto en su débil mente, la imagen de Albus Dumbledore.

- Desde cuando —dijo suavemente

Pálido como la cera, Colagusano tragó saliva y farfulló débilmente:

- No…, yo no…yo

Su voz se extinguió al ver la expresión del muchacho.

Y, encolerizado por la desvergonzada perfidia del animago, sintió que algo estallaba en su interior. Sus ojos reflejaron su desprecio; arrojó los papeles a un lado, levantó la mano izquierda, hizo un solo ademán.

Nagini se desenrosco del hombre que ya no se esforzaba por liberarse; nadie podría nunca imaginar los horrores que vio Colagusano en aquel momento; las ilusiones conjuradas por Aldhrik sólo él podía verlas, y eran fruto de un antiguo y malévolo poder que se regocijaba en el tormento. Lo único que se veía y se sentía en esa habitación era el aura oscura y maligna que envolvía al hombre. En el cuarto, vibró el grito de animago, como una súplica y una protesta incoherente, mientras su mente rebasaba los linderos de la locura. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su rostro se tiñó de púrpura; sus manos arañaron desesperadamente los indescriptibles fantasmas que caían sobre él y en medio de los cuales parecía arder la cara cruelmente sonriente del muchacho de cabellos castaños. Se retorció y se encogió, con un gruñido ahogado y con la lengua fuera de la boca, como una serpiente hinchada, y entonces, se escucho un solo y estremecedor chasquido: Aldhrik, con una sola mano, había roto el cuello del traidor.

** &&&&**

El atardecer cayó sobre el Valle Godric, el aire era fresco se filtraba entre las hojas,

de los árboles produciéndose un suave siseo adormecedor, los débiles rayos de sol auguraban el anochecer, el bullicio alegre de los residentes del lugar que le sonreían al verlo pasar, y que cuando no estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, respondía con una tirante sonrisa.

En lugar de haberse dirigido a San Mungo, James Potter se apareció en una callejuela empedrada muy cercana a su casaDespués de sonreír con desgano, se dirigió a su casa, sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

Subió por la colina y a unos cuantos metros de su hogar, algo le llamo la atención a su izquierda; era el intenso crujir de la verja del viejo cementerio del Valle con su entrada protegida por dos enor­mes robles. La verja de hierro tenía rosas labradas y es­taba festoneada con glicinas púrpuras, las enredaderas amarillas y bugambilias de un rosa oscuro, incandescente.

El sol se filtraba en finos haces a través de las ramas retorcidas. Las abejas zumbaban en la maraña de brillantes hojas verdes debajo de las corni­sas desnudas. No importaba que el lugar fuera tan som­brío, tan húmedo, tan triste, durante los últimos años había estado a tono con su humor.

A pesar de todo, la decadencia del lugar lo perturba­ba. Las arañas tejían diminutas telas sobre las rosas de hierro, tan oxidadas en algunos sitios que se desintegra­ban al tacto. Y un poco por todas partes, en los porches, la madera de las barandillas estaba completamente po­drida.

Dio un paso trémulo, e hizo chirriar las viejas puertas entrando al lúgubre panteón….

Lily, quieres casarte conmigo…

Sra. Potter, lamento infomarle que será muy difícil para usted tener hijos...

Los Evans están muertos…irán por Petunia...

James, Lord Voldemort la esta buscando...

Albus, estoy preocupado por Lily…ella no es la misma...

Lily, por favor hazlo por mi, quédate...

Soy un Auror y miembro de la Orden...

James, la tiene….nos han traicionado...

Severus nos ha informado, que nadie sale vivo de la Fortaleza...

James corre¡¡ llevatela...

El objetivo se cumplió Potter, empieza tu pesadilla...

Voldemort ha desaparecido...

Estoy desesperado Sirius, esta muerta en vida...

Sr. Potter, felicidades será usted padre...

No lo quiero…no es mi hijo...

James, se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello, y cayo en la cuenta que ya era de noche, cuanto tiempo había estado ahí sentado sobre la fría lapida de mármol¿una hora, tal vez dos?

Se limpio la cara, y el dorso de su mano derecha estaba húmeda, indicio de lagrimas amargas derramadas.

Suspiro y se dirigió a su hogar en busca de la carta de Harry

**&&&&**

Se vio reflejado en la ventana, sus ojos brillaban suavemente al compás del resplandor de la luna; sumido en hondas reflexiones no se percato de una presencia a su espalda. Se giro encontrándose con un rostro sorprendido de un hombre como de treinta y cinco años, de cabello color paja y ojos claros.

- Quien es eres?-pregunto

El muchacho se movió hacia un gran escritorio de roble, con serpientes talladas como sostén, paso sus dedos por el escritorio ceremoniosamente, el hombre le siguió con la mirada, hasta que el muchacho llego y se sentó en el lugar que había pertenecido al Señor Oscuro

- Te he hecho una pregunta-gruño

El muchacho junto sus dedos formando una pirámide con ellos. El hombre no soporto mas la mirada perturbadora del muchacho; solo el Amo infundaba ese miedo en el, que otro ser seria capaz de entrar a la Fortaleza Oscura, y mas como le había hecho venir, si el único que podía hacerlo estaba muerto.

- Eres fiel Barty-siseo- Y eso me gusta

- Quien eres-volvió a preguntar, pero mas cauteloso, el muchacho siseo y se escucho un pequeño chasquido, de un cajón oculto, de el que saco una mascara negra

- La recuerdas?-como olvidar esa sombra insolente, que en ocasiones estaba presente en algunas reuniones, el joven torció la boca en señal de sonrisa-Por supuesto que lo recuerdas

El hombre se obligo a separar sus ojos de la mascara

- Tu eras la mano derecha del Amo-afirmo

- No andas tan perdido, mi querido Barty-dijo recargándose completamente en el asiento

- Cual es su nombre?

- Aldhrik

- Eres de su sangre?-pregunto el hombre, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo

- Muy suspicaz

- Solo el Señor Tenebroso puede abrir las puertas de la fortaleza, que esta como inmarcable y solo el podía llamarte como t...Usted lo ha hecho-Aldhrik sonrió, sin que esta llegara a sus ojos

- Estas en lo correcto Crouch-le respondió poniéndose de pie y rodeando a un tembloroso Bartemius Crouch Jr.-Eres tan fiel a mi padre, como para seguirme a mi?

- Si tiene los mismos objetivos que el amo-murmuro- estoy dispuesto-dijo firmemente, inclinándose

- No esperaba menos de ti.

Crouch le dio un informe completo el ataque a Hogwarts. El ceño de Aldhrik cada vez se fruncía más. Cuantas veces había hablado con su padre acerca de los inútiles que tenia por mortifagos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, ese ataque sirvió para deshacerse de la basura inservible.

- Acércate

El hombre le observo con asombro ya que el muchacho puso un dedo en la marca del brazo izquierdo de Crouch y sin usar varita empezó a nombrar: Rookwood, Lestrange Rodolphus, Lestrange Rasbstan, Lestrange Bellatrix, Gibbon, Dolohov, Nott

- Pero…Señor e… ellos están en Azkaban

- Lo se-dijo Aldhrik tratando de no perder la paciencia, que su padre no tenia precisamente-Por ultimo…Fenrir Greyback. El tardara mas en venir-dijo sabiendo Greyback escapo el día del ataque junto con otros mortifagos, que Aldhrik no se molesto en nombrar

- Señor…eh…Malfoy y Snape? Pregunto. Lucius Malfoy había gozado de la complacencia de su padre, pero no de el, en su opinión era un bueno para nada; y Severus Snape quedaba pendiente su lealtad

- Tengo entendido que Malfoy, tuvo un error muy grave durante un ataque al ministerio hace algunos años y por algo mi padre no lo saco-apunto sin expresión, el hombre respiro tranquilo ya que había esperado un crucio cuando menos por su insolencia- y de Snape me encargo yo

La mente de Barty Jr. se lleno de dudas; no había dudado del origen del muchacho que estaba frente a el; pero había nombrado a todos los estaban en Azkaban, eliminando a los que estaban libres.

Además un muchacho como el tendría el poder de Lord Voldemort como para liberarlos? Tendrían los demás la misma lealtad hacia el hijo del Sr. Oscuro? Como lo harían si solo estaban el, y Fenrir en libertad. Y la mas importante de todas, hablo acerca de encontrar a su padre, acaso la muerte de el Sr. Tenebroso había vuelto loco a ese niño y estaba trabajando para un demente. Aparto su mirada de esos ojos azul oscuro y lo último que escucho fue un susurro que pareció decir: _Crucio_


	7. Chapter 7

Wolas, como prometi en mi profile, actualizo hoy 21 de oct, a las 11.53 pm. Este chap, me ha costado mucho, pero me ha gustado, solo espero que a ustedes tmb les guste

Gracias a los que me dejaron RW

Velia, Caroline, sadkan, lunilove,celine,dnanne

Sadkan: Harry, es aldhrik. No, no es el ministro de magia, Harry es el hermano mayor de Jeremy, y Harry que yo he creado es mas que un nuevo señor oscuro

Chapter 7

La inscripción en la pared

Una extraña tormenta surgida de la nada rugía sobre el inquieto mar del Norte. Es de noche y las ráfagas de viento alcanzan una velocidad terrible, dos figuras oscuras se encuentran de pie, una de ellas impasible como una estatua de roca, parecía que el viento pasaba por sus costados sin moverle ni una sola hebra de cabello; la otra figura luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

El viento hace estrellarse contra el acantilado de roca las olas gigantescas, que caen luego en un hirviente manto de espuma bajo el continuo azote de la lluvia.

El cielo esta negro y la tierra en la playa sobrecogida. La luz vivísima de un rayo ha iluminado al hombre audaz, el ominoso estampido de un trueno agita sombras oscuras que se arremolinan alrededor del hombre que esta en la punta del acantilado, cientos, no ¡ miles de sombras¡

El hombre que apenas puede sostenerse dominando su primer movimiento de terror instintivo mira hacia el firmamento amoratado, donde marcan los rayos latigazos de su vivida luz y grita:

-¡Dementores¡

Mas tardo en decir la palabra "dementores" que estos en desaparecer. En el cielo nocturno volvia a ser estrellado libre de nubes amenazadoras, por momento Barty creyó que todo había sido solo una alucinación, observo a su alrededor, sobre la playa unas pocas ramas y palizada eran testigos de que allí había habido una tormenta.

&&&&

Los ojos de Aldhrik echaron chispas y un aura oscura centelleó a su alrededor

-Noviazgo. —Aldhrik arqueó ligeramente las cejas—. ¡Ah¿Necesito preguntar con quién?

-No hace falta. Pansy parece creer que el nombre de Parkinson de Malfoy le sentará muy bien.

Le miró fijamente para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero el rostro permaneció impasible. Despacio, descuidadamente, Aldhrik levantó las manos y las estudió; después tocó el aro de plata estropeado en el dedo índice de la izquierda.

-Una lástima —dijo al fin—. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido un poco diferentes, habría podido divertirme matándola.

Bellatrix Lestrange no se espantó ante la indiferencia inhumana de su voz y le reprendió, inquieta:

-No deberías albergar ideas de venganza, al menos no por ahora. Esa pequeña zorra no vale la pena

Los azul oscuro de Aldhrik, fríamente cándidos, se fijaron en los de ella.

-No me interesa la venganza. Habría sido divertido, y nada más.-Sonrió- Tal como están las cosas, deseo que disfruten los dos juntos-una pausa-mientras puedan

-Quisiera saber si he de creerte o no

La sonrisa se amplió ligeramente, pero había poco humor en ella.

-¿Importa esto?

La mujer se encogió de hombros

-Pasando a cosas mas importantes; no estoy de acuerdo en tu absurdo plan Harry

-Odio que me llames así-rugió

-De acuerdo a tu propio y estupido plan deberías acostumbrarte-siseo

-Será mas divertido a destruir todo lo que hemos odiado desde su interior ¿no crees Bella? Cuando Tom regrese, el ministerio será nuestro y los sangresucias serán nada más que escoria.

Hizo girar el líquido ambarino sobre las paredes de cristal de su copa

Tu forma de trabajar, no me gusta Aldhrik-el joven frunció el ceño sobre su copa, sin mirarla-Es darle demasiadas vueltas, porque simplemente no elaborar un plan para tomar el ministerio

-No

-No?

Bella, necesitamos prepararnos no solo para tomar el ministerio ingles, sino a todos, para ello necesitamos aliados estratégicos, un ejercito…no la bola de inútiles con las que mi padre tenido que lidiar durante todos estos años

-Eres consiente de lo que estas haciendo?

-Por supuesto-dijo seguro-ahora debemos largarnos no tardaran, pero no sin antes….

&&&&

El ruido le hacia ponerse los pelos de punta, miles de voces hablaban a la vez, el chillido de los niños correteando por todos lados, la gente hablando por celular ajena a todo. Sabía que nadie iba a aparecer…

Sus ojos verdes brillantes perdidos en el cielo azul cubierta por esponjosas nubes blancas, viendo sin ver el continuo tráfico de grandes moles de metal con alas.

Había conocido a Pansy Parkinson en una audiencia de esta con su padre ante Lord Voldemort, asuntos a los cuales no estaba restringido su acceso, pero demasiado aburrido a su parecer, la chica una de las tantas espías dentro del colegio del vejete.

La muchacha tenía facciones realmente encantadoras y un cutis impecable, bronceado por el verano, los pómulos altos presentaban el rubor del viento; la nariz, fina y recta, elegante, casi aristocrática. La boca era lozana, plena y provocativa. Lo que resultaba desconcertante era el obstinado empinamiento del mentón, pero se lo podía pasar por alto, cabellos rubios y cejas, bellamente arqueadas, eran algo más oscuras, de un tono castaño claro; más oscuras aún, las pestañas largas y densas que rodeaban los ojos, cuya forma era casi la de las almendras. La combinación resultaba llamativa, casi exótica.

No podía decir que la había amado, no sabia que significaba esa palabra, y nunca trataría de comprenderla, no habían sido novios, ni amigos, sin embargo podía recordar como se había escuchado a si mismo cuando Bellatrix le había dado la noticia.

Aunque de antemano sabia que ella solo se había divertido con el por ser un insignificante mortifago(ayudante de la mano derecha del Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange), le haría pagar su ignorancia cuando la matara y viera con sus ojos azules a quien había jurado amor, a quien había traicionado tan solo por un poco de información.

Despejo su mente de esas trivialidades

Al final de la sesión, de la noche anterior. Habia reunido a diez de los mortifagos mas capacitados y algunos de estos habían contacto a otros a su vez partidarios de la causa que inútiles o no servirían otro tiro al blanco al que apuntar, en total eran veintiocho los cuales esa misma noche en la reunión privada había dividido en 4 escuadrones de tres personas. A los otros dieciséis los distribuiría en cuatro grupos secundarios.

Ninguno de los mortifagos más allegados estuvo muy dispuesto a aceptar la nue­va distribución. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar por su propia cuenta, y sobre todo a los más selectos no les hacía mucha gracia permanecer atados. Todo parecía muy complicado. La ventaja de la división en escuadrones consistía en que podía asignarles dife­rentes partes del mundo en sitios estratégicos, buscando aliados, y dividirlos en pequeños contingentes y supervisar su rendimiento más de cerca, lo cual seria mas fácil para Bellatrix que estaba al mando, él se encargaría del Ministerio ingles.

Ahora que tenía a sus tropas en formación y con sus res­pectivas misiones asignadas, se concentraría en el procedimiento de reunir información. Ya tenía una idea de cómo hacer que fun­cionara, y la probaría muy pronto, no tenia prisa todo seria lento y doloroso. Embozo una ligera sonrisa, al recordar el rostro de asombro de Bellatrix al detallarle sus planes.

&&&&

El _château _se alzaba en el centro de un terreno des­pejado y turboso, en mitad de una región densamente poblada de árboles y blanca ahora bajo la capa de nieve. Casa o mansión de degradada herencia y mezclados antecedentes arquitectónicos, varias alas recientemente añadidas eran de ladrillo visto sobre viejos cimientos de piedra, mientras otras eran de bloques baratos de carbonilla, disfrazados con pintura gris y verde. Un antiguo patio en la «U» de las alas estaba ahora cubierto, el techo pintado de ma­nera que hiciese juego con el terreno circundante. Asentadas sus bases en los gruesos y fuertemente inclinados muros de los extremos, dos minaretes gemelos alzaban sus rotas cúpulas en cebolla sobre el paisaje, con las ventanas entabladas como ojos tapados. En consonancia con el aspecto generalmente ruinoso del resto del edi­ficio, las partes superiores de aquellas torres estaban estropeadas, deterioradas como colmillos careados.

A la vista de un ser humano el _château _habría parecido una vieja y lúgubre ruina. Pero no era nada de eso. Era la Fortaleza de Lord Voldemort o lo que ellos creían que era la guarida de su nemesis caído.

Fuera del patio cubierto, se hallaba un grupo de hombres vestidos de forma, curiosa, en un intento frustrado de parecer ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Un hombre,(de los mejores vestidos) conspicuo en su «uniforme» de abrigo verde oscuro y sombrero de fieltro, miró con detenimiento el lugar un estremecimiento involuntario se adueño de el. Con las manos hun­didas en los bolsillos, se volvió a un segundo individuo que vestía una túnica azul.

-El muy maldito estaba muy bien escondido-susurro con malicia el primer hombre

-Entremos Sirius, aunque dudo que encontremos algo-dijo la voz profunda de Kinsgley

&&&&

Un hombre de cabellos castaños se movía con presteza entre el mar de gente una que otra vez volvían el rostro al hombre que ofrecía tan lamentable aspecto, para su desgracia apenas hacia dos días que había pasado la luna llena, su rostro estaba lleno de arañazos y un singular morado en una mejilla sin mencionar su túnica ruida. Remus Lupin esperaba mejorar su estilo de vida ahora que había terminado la misión de la Orden, para dedicarse a la docencia, en el colegio de Magia Hogwarts.

Con la frente perlada en sudor, llego a la puerta donde los pasajeros del vuelo 1035 procedente de Estados Unidos llegarian……solo que tres horas antes.

Pregunto por el muchacho a una mujer de rubia detrás del mostrador, quien le dirigió una falsa sonrisa, esta asintió varias veces ante sus preguntas, y después se encogió de hombros.

Se sentó tratando de ordenar ideas y recordó que no sabia realmente la apariencia de muchacho a quien buscaba, tenia el recuerdo vago de un niño flacucho de cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, de un tono de piel blanco enfermizo, su mente se regocijo al recordar que el niño tenia los ojos igual a su madre.

Se pregunto si eso bastaría; ahora que el mundo iba mas lento después de la derrota del mago tenebroso, se sorprendió a si mismo y le asusto a la vez que todo el asunto de Harry se había quedado como algo olvidado, enterrado en la profundidad de su mente bajo un manto de polvo¿seria el único con ese mismo sentir?

Alzo su mirada castaña unos metros adelante y vio algo que le llamo la atención, un viejo y anticuado baúl grietado por el tiempo el cual contrastaba con los modernos baúles muggles de colores llamativos a un lado de este un hombre alto con las manos en la espalda, llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y deshilachados, acompañado con un jersey negro y con zapatillas de deporte, el cabello negro le caía con desorden en los ojos, parecía ajeno a todo el movimiento del lugar.

Con paso vacilante Remus se acerco al muchacho

-Harry?

Pregunto con voz trémula,

El joven dio un ligero respingo fingido. Harry lo había sentido apenas si entro al lugar, lo estudio con detenimiento mientras Lupin se encontraba deliberando entre hablarle o no. Ubicándolo rápidamente en el tercer plano, _"patético_" pensó.

Se giro y basto un segundo para que Remus Lupin le estrechara en un fuerte abrazo, tuvo que reprimirse para evitar devolver el estomago ahí mismo. Harry alzo las cejas negras y embozó una ligera sonrisa sin que esta llegara a tocar si quiera sus brillantes ojos verdes, que ahora miraban interrogantes a Lupin.

Este tardo en contestar debido a que estaba embelesado con el parecido a James Potter y sin embargo resultaba desconcertante que a su vez no fuera su hijo.

Muy pocos habían tenido la alegría de haber conocido a Tom Riddle de joven, entre esa escasa minoría estaba Albus Dumbledore que no dudo ni un segundo y bajo la afirmación de Lilly Evans en ese entonces, que el bebe que la muchacha esperaba era el hijo de dos mestizos.

-Supongo que no me recuerdas?- dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Harry, este no contesto-Soy Remus Lupin amigo de tu padre y tu padrino

-Mi padre?-dijo con una leve ironía, que el hombre interpreto como si el muchacho estuviera saliendo aun del aturdimiento.

-Vamos nos espera James-dijo Lupin tomando el viejo baúl

-Y mi madre-dijo con voz helada, Lupin desvió la mirada-Ella también te espera.

&&&&

Caminaron apresuradamente por el laberinto de pasillos, oscuros y desiertos, los antiguos muros negros parecían abrumarlos y la luna casi llena, brillaba como un ojo helado y aislado. Encogiéndose para hacer frente al viento ligero pero frió, los dos hombres salieron al patio del la fortaleza y se dirigieron hacia una avenida entre columnas que flanqueaba el muro norte.

El patio era un pozo enorme y silencioso de profundas sombras, que empequeñecían el brillo del _lumus_ de Sirius, Kinsley echó un vistazo a la enorme y tenue mole de una gigantesca torre, la más septentrional de cuatro colocadas en los puntos cardinales de la Fortaleza escondida bajo la fachada de una antigua casona.

No se veía ninguna luz más que la suya, pero atisbó —o imaginó que atisbaba, no estaba seguro— un resplandor peculiar en el aire, en torno al pináculo de la torre, como si alguna energía no terrenal hubiera cobrado vida por un instante. Desvió la mirada y no hubiera pensado más en ello, pero de repente Kingsley se detuvo y su frente se arrugó levemente.

-Sirius...

El mago alzó una mano. Parecía estar escuchando, aunque Kinsgley sólo oía el silbido del viento en las parras que trepaban por los muros del Castillo y, a lo lejos, el omnipresente murmullo del mar. Pero entonces, transcurridos unos segundos, también él escuchó, o más bien lo sintió. Una vibración, débil, pero que aumentaba, que parecía emanar de las baldosas bajo sus pies, recogida por las viejas piedras y transmitida a sus huesos.

Sirius miraba al cielo, y muy pronto el otro auror hizo lo mismo. Un halo fantasmal de colores oscuros y ligeramente irreales comenzaba a rodear la luna, cuya silueta había comenzado a deformarse como si su luz estuviera siendo refractada y distorsionada. Entonces Sirius vio que algo se movía contra el fondo negro peltre del cielo, ocultando las estrellas, tíñendo la noche de inquietantes tonos que parecían encontrarse en el límite del espectro visible. La vibración ganaba intensidad y ya era casi audible, como un lejano y tembloroso lamento. Consternado, Kinsgley apretó su varita dispuesto a todo.

El suelo de piedra se abrió a sus pies, surgiendo entre ella una gran pared de piedra, el halo fantasmal bajo y envolvió la nueva pared frente a ellos y que impedía la entrada a la puerta a la que se dirigían; cuando la nube de colores amorfos desapareció, los dos magos salieron de su asombro

-Mira-susurro Sirius Black dando un paso al frente

Grabadas en fuego verde que lentamente se fue apagando se hallaba la siguiente inscripción

_Fuego fue el arma del intrigante, y aire la montura del intrigante. Pero quien se sienta a los pies del intrigante tendrá armas más poderosas y corceles más rápidos que los que nosotros podemos crear._

&&&&

Durante todo el trayecto en metro, Remus trato en vano de tener una conversación decente con su ahijado, este apenas hablo, apenas si le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

-A donde vamos-pregunto Harry

-A la casa de Sirius-dijo- Oh lo siento- se disculpo al ver el rostro de fingida ignorancia de Harry- Sirius tu padrino, en su casa esperaremos a tu padre

-Puedo saber porque no fue el a recogerme al aeropuerto y tuvo que ir usted?-pregunto

-Eh, tenía unos…

-Entiendo-dijo cortándolo, perdiéndose nuevamente en el entretenido paisaje de paredes ennegrecidas del subterráneo.

&&&&

El fuego de la chimenea se estaba convirtiendo en brasas y tan sólo despedía un tenue resplandor rojizo que se reflejaba en las paredes encaladas y en el techo. Eran las once de la noche, Harry se había aferrado al mullido sillón con su baúl aun lado, imitando terriblemente bien a un joven asustado, a un joven ansioso por ver a su padre. Remus cansado de esperar y reservando a James exclusivos buenos deseos para cuando se dignara a presentarse.

Se escucho el chirrido la puerta principal al abrirse, Harry con sus ojos felinos la sombra alta que caminaba silenciosamente en el salón de visitas. Cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir, Remus Lupin se levanto en silencio, le hecho un vistazo y salio, Harry observo a las sombras la de Lupin desapareció; había llegado el momento James Potter, entro al salón principal.

Se sentó con aire abatido, indeciso sacudió su hombro, no obtuvo respuesta.

Se sentó frente a Harry, James se echo hacia atrás el cabello rebelde, y de sus labios surgió un suspiro. Harry abrió los ojos y lo que vio no conmovió ni un poco, lo único que evoco en el fue una sonrisilla de desprecio; su padre adoptivo yacía con las manos en el rostro llorando amargamente.

Harry, se puso de pie y reuniendo todo su odio, todo su desprecio, todos sus traumas infantiles se agolparon en su mente dispuesta a salir en borbotones de furia, sin embargo, toco el hombro de James Potter y se agacho hasta estar a su altura.

-Harry, lo siento tanto

_Ya es suficiente me largo de aquí__, seguir el consejo de Bella es mucho mas sensato, pensó_

Sin embargo, Harry tomo aire y solo dijo:

Seguimos adelante: día por vez, una comida por vez, un dolor por vez, una respiración por vez, padre; los dentistas hacen un tratamiento por conducto por vez, los astilleros reparan el casco de un barco por vez, el escritor escribe una pagina por vez. Volvemos la espalda a lo que sabemos a lo que tememos, a veces las nubes parecen cosas diferentes- peces, unicornios, jirafas- pero solo son nubes; y concentramos nuestra atención en la comida siguiente, en el dolor siguiente, la respiración siguiente, la página siguiente, así es como seguimos adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Laissez le jeu commencer**

_Dicen que seres viles de los Viejos Tiempos_

_acechan todavía en rincones olvidados,_

_y ciertas noches, todavía, se abren puertas_

_de las que salen formas del Infierno..._

Un resplandor en la periferia de su visión captó su atención en ese momento y alzó la vista para contemplar el sol, que, hinchado y carmesí en aquella estación y latitud. Quedó una franja de luz, ardiendo y perfilando de fuego los contornos de las torres.

Howgarts despertaba lentamente, hubo un hombre que vio el resplandor del amanecer así como el débil brillo de una luz sobrenatural incolora, aunque a la vez parecía recoger todas las variaciones del espectro, que se movía fugazmente entre dos de las grandes torres del Castillo. Desapareció en un instante, como el reflejo lejano de un relámpago, pero el atisbo quedó fijo en su mente. Le dijo algo que había estado esperando conocer. Y también despertó otra intuición, extraña...

Un ligero carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se giro para quedar de frente a dos personas, con cara de pocos amigos

-Oh lo siento-dijo el anciano observando detenidamente su invitado

-No se preocupe profesor-se apresuro a contestar el hombre de cabello grasoso

-Vengo por mi paga-espeto el otro

-La tendrá

Con un giro de sus dedos, un sobre amarillento apareció entre ellos

-He aprovechado todas mis influencias para lograr que salieran de Azckaban-le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre

-Lo hice por mi familia, no por la causa que ustedes persiguen-el anciano no se inmuto, solo embozo una ligera sonrisa

-La decisión que tomo fue la mejor, a nombre de todas las familias de la Luz, le doy las gracias por exponer su vida-dijo con solemnidad

-No me las de-contesto fríamente-mi familia nunca dejara de ser una sangre pura

Se levanto, ante la mirada penetrante de Severus Snape

-Solo una cosa-le detuvo con un susurro arrastrado

Alzo la cabeza en forma retadora, esperando.

- Que sabe, acerca del hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange…

Intercambiaron miradas retadoras unos segundos, sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

- Supongo que esta muerto, nunca le vi absolutamente nada rescatable, como ya le dije millones de veces, solo era una sombra de la grandiosa Bella

La boca de Snape se volvió una línea rígida.

- Si es todo, me largo-dijo saliendo con rapidez, corriendo por los pasillos desiertos esperando que ellos absorbieran la negación, tragándose el dolor.

Unos dedos largos y huesudos tocaron el hombro tenso del hombre de cabello grasiento, el anciano se volvió sobre sus pasos.

- Severus todo ha terminado, ya no busques más fantasmas.-dijo con tranquilidad, acariciando bebe Fawkes- Ese muchacho no era nadie importante de entre circulo cercano a Voldemort, según nuestro espía el muchacho carecía de poder mágico, y era cercano a Tom, porque su madre lo era.

- Su ojos-murmuro Snape viendo el sol despedir múltiples rayos entre los ramas de árboles de -eran como los de ella

Dumbledore, se puso en alerta nunca había escuchado a Severus Snape hablar así, tan distante y triste, aunque sonara increíble

- Hay algo que desconozca, Severus.

-Solo lo vi una vez, después de ser castigado por presentar una vez mas un informe de un ataque fallido-contesto hablándole a la nada-Cuando aun era leal al Señor Tenebroso…hace 18 años yo…antes de que Bellatrix se casara con Lestrenge-musito entrecortadamente

- Que estas tratando que decir Severus

- Ya no tiene importancia-dijo haciéndole frente el director

- Por eso has arriesgado tu vida tratando de localizar a los mortifagos prófugos verdad-dijo con calma; Snape no contesto-Piensas que tal vez el muchacho…-Snape asintió

-Tal vez

&&&&&

James levanto el rostro y se encontró con unas frías esmeraldas, observándole expectantes, buscando alguna recriminación. Harry apenas si había tocado el hombro de James unos segundos y enseguida se alejo como si de ese simple contacto hubiere atraído una potente descarga eléctrica. El hombre le miro perplejo y embozó una titubeante sonrisa, la cual no tuvo una respuesta.

- Harry, se que no he sido el mejor padre que hubieses deseado-James se detuvo esperando alguna reacción que no llego- Quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero ser el padre que no he sido para ti

Harry ni parpadeaba, se miraba los dedos de la mano como si esperara de ellos la respuesta a lo que había visto o lo que había creído ver. Basto solo unos cuantos segundos de contacto con James Potter, no había visto algo específicamente, pero basto solo esos segundos para alimentar su odio. Apretó el puente de la nariz, un punzante dolor de cabeza le martirizaba; mientras James observaba esperando pacientemente algún signo de vida en el muchacho.

- James, de casualidad sabes cuantos años han pasado?-Harry continuo. Creo que no, verdad? Para eso ya es demasiado tarde- dijo en un susurro, y salio de la habitación.

James salio de su estupor momentáneo y le siguió.

- Entonces porque regresaste?-contrarresto

Harry, que estaba de espaldas, rodó los ojos y se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan rudo, se quedo de pie mirando la oscuridad que emanaba de la segunda planta de la mansión.

- Permíteme intentarlo, permítete intentarlo-murmuro casi suplicante

Silencio

- Se que tienes muchas preguntas, las cuales estoy dispuesto a responder

- No esperaba menos James, pero ahora estoy cansado-respondió con sequedad, despidiéndose con un ademán aburrido

&&&&

El fuego de la chimenea se estaba convirtiendo en brasas y tan sólo despedía un tenue resplandor rojizo que se reflejaba en las paredes encaladas y en el techo. Harry se arrebujó en la cama esperando a que llegara el sueño, y si no llegaba era mejor descansar sin soñar cosas que era mejor olvidar

Las horas pasaron y la agotada mente de Harry vagó a un mundo de fantasmas errabundos, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Y cuando lo logro….

Supuso que era un sueño

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, tenebroso... una especie de corredor. El techo estaba demasiado alto y no lo veía. Se perdía en las sombras. Las paredes eran de acero cromado, oscuro. A medida que subían se expandían hacia afuera. Estaba solo, pero una voz flotaba hasta él, como si llegara desde muy lejos. Una voz que conocía pronunciaba palabras que le habían dicho en otro lugar, en otra época. La voz le asustaba.

Era una voz plañidera y perdida, y rebotaba contra ese oscuro acero cromado como, un pájaro prisionero que recordaba de su infancia. El pájaro se había introducido volando en el cobertizo de herramientas de su tío Vernon y no había sabido salir. Se había espantado y había seguido revoloteando de un lado a otro, piando aterrorizado, golpeándose contra las paredes hasta morir. Esta voz tenía la misma modulación desahuciada que el piar de aquel pájaro lejano. Nunca iba a poder escapar de allí.

- «¡Me recuerdas! –gritaba la voz lejana. La voz perdida, desahuciada, ahogada–. Claro que siiiii...te encontreee »

Luego el silencio. Los ecos se apagaban. Entonces, al cabo de un rato, volvería a empezar.

Así que después de un tiempo –no sabía cuánto, porque allí el tiempo no parecía tener sentido ni importancia empezó a avanzar a tientas por el corredor, gritando a su vez (o quizá sólo gritando mentalmente), a lo mejor con la esperanza de que él y el dueño de la voz pudieran encontrar la salida juntos, a lo mejor sólo con la esperanza de suministrar un poco de consuelo y de recibir otro tanto como retribución.

Pero la voz seguía alejándose cada vez más, más tenue y débil... (lejana y pequeña) hasta reducirse al eco de un eco. Y entonces desaparecía. Ahora él estaba solo y caminaba por ese lúgubre y desierto corredor de sombras. Y empezaba a parecerle que no se trataba de una ilusión ni de una alucinación ni de un sueño... por lo menos no de un sueño común. Era como si hubiera entrado en el limbo, en un extraño pasaje que unía el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. ¿Pero hacia qué extremo se desplazaba?

Empezaron a volver los recuerdos. Recuerdos inquietantes. Si, eran las imágenes que habían inundado su mente cuando había tocado a James, solo que en ese momento eran solo rostros desdibujados, hablando sin sentido, burlándose.

Ahora parecían fantasmas que se sumaban a su deambular, que se colocaban a ambos lados de él, delante de él, hasta rodearle en un círculo macabro... describe tres círculos alrededor de él y unge sus ojos con santo pavor¿decía así el texto? Casi las veía. Todas las voces susurrantes del purgatorio. Había una rueda que giraba y giraba en la noche, una rueda del pasado, rojo y negro, vida y muerte, aminorando la marcha.

Después de un tiempo, el pasillo empezó a parecer más luminoso. Al principio pensó que eso era obra de su imaginación, una especie de sueño, dentro de otro sueño si ello era posible, pero al cabo de un lapso indeterminado la luminosidad fue tan evidente que ya no pudo catalogarla como una ilusión. Toda la experiencia del pasillo pareció hacerse menos onírica. Las paredes se alejaron casi hasta perderse de vista, y, el opaco color oscuro se trocó en un gris triste y brumoso, el color del crepúsculo en una tarde calurosa y encapotada de marzo.

Empezó a parecerle que ya no estaba en un pasillo sino en una habitación... casi en una habitación, separado de ella por la, más fina de las membranas, una suerte de bolsa de aguas, como un feto que esperara la hora de nacer. Ahora oía otras voces, no reverberantes sino amortiguadas y retumbantes, como voces de dioses anónimos que hablaran lenguas olvidadas. Poco a poco estas voces se fueron aclarando, hasta que casi pudo discernir lo que decían.

Empezó a abrir los ojos de cuando en cuando (o creía abrirlos) y podía ver, realmente a los dueños de esas voces: siluetas brillantes, radiantes, espectrales, que al principio carecían de rostro, que a veces se movían por la habitación, que otras veces se inclinaban sobre él. No se le ocurrió la idea de intentar hablarles. Porto menos, no al principio. Se le antojó que ésa podía ser una especie de vida de ultratumba y que las siluetas brillantes correspondían a los ángeles.

Los rostros, como las voces, empezaron a aclararse con el tiempo. Una vez vio a su padre que se inclinaba en su campo visual y que vociferaba en dirección a su cara supina algo totalmente ininteligible.

Algo más se infiltró: la sensación de que había cambiado. No le gustó esta sensación. Desconfiaba de ella. Le parecía que cualquiera que fuese el cambio, no era para bien. Le parecía que auguraba aflicciones y malos momentos. Había entrado en la oscuridad con todo, y ahora tenía la impresión de que salía de ella sin llevar absolutamente nada consigo... excepto un prodigio secreto.

El sueño estaba terminando. El sueño, cualquiera que hubiese sido su naturaleza, estaba terminando. Ahora la habitación era muy concreta, estaba muy próxima, sus dedos largos rasguñaban el pomo de la puerta. Las voces, los rostros...

Él iba a entrar en la habitación. Y de pronto le pareció que lo que deseaba hacer era dar media vuelta y echar a correr... internarse nuevamente en el pasillo oscuro, para siempre. El pasillo oscuro no era nada bueno, pero era mejor que esta sensación de congoja y de pérdida inminente.

Se volvió y miró atrás y sí, allí estaba el lugar donde las paredes de la habitación se trocaban en cromo oscuro, un rincón contiguo a una de las sillas donde, sin que los seres radiantes que iban y venían lo notaran, la habitación se convertía en un pasadizo que llevaba a lo que ahora él sospechaba que era la eternidad. El lugar adonde se había ido aquella otra voz, la voz del...

El joven pelinegro se levanto como un resorte de la cama, habían vuelto nuevamente aquellas pesadillas que habían terminado cuando su padre Tom Riddle, lo había rescatado.

Harry echo violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, como si lo hubiese golpeado una mano monstruosa e invisible, y aunque quiso gritar, ningún sonido brotó de su garganta. De momento, no pudo enfocar donde estaba, sino que la habitación siguió siendo un revoltijo de bultos amorfos y de colores sin color; estaba en la mansión Black, lo recordaba.

Por un momento, se detuvo a analizar el sueño, después se hizo un silencio total; después estallo en ira. Aunque había sido sin querer, se sintió repentinamente trastornado y cerró los ojos de nuevo, en su desesperado y fútil intento de borrar aquel sueño, a aquel recuerdo que inútilmente había decidido borrar.

Impotente, empezó a tener arcadas violentas, se sostuvo de poste de la cama y, cuando pasaron los espasmos, sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que, abrieron paso entre las pestañas, rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Abrió la ventana dispuesto a que el viento del oeste alejara los recuerdos-pesadillas, inmediatamente el aire frió aparto el cabello azabache de su cara y durante un rato, no hizo más que contemplar el cielo que se iluminaba mientras la aurora daba paso al día. Por primera vez en muchos años tuvo una impresión de paz y gratitud, sentimientos totalmente ajenos a el, se aferró a estos sentimientos, como un naufrago a su balsa, solo por un rato, un solo momento y lograría librarse de las negras influencias; solo para prepararse para dejarse caer en el abismo una vez mas. Para siempre, así lo había decidido, conciente de que a partir de ese sueño-pesadilla emprendería un camino sin retorno.

El camino del odio y la venganza. Si, como odiaba a la familia Potter, a su propia familia. Sin quererlo James le había reavivado la herida abierta, que ahora palpitaba furiosamente.

Se saco el colgante por la cabeza, ahora era un viejo objeto si valor, el inclus estaba vació. Lo hizo girar frente si; lo encerró en su puño cuando lo abrió solo era un pequeño polvillo.

De pronto comprendió, que lo que había visto en el instante en que toco a James, no era solo un trozo de su infancia de esos pedazos de recuerdos que se había empeñado en borrar, y ahora era tiempo de recogerlos nuevamente.Era algo más, era su antiguo amigo de sueños de quien era aquella oferta, aquel regalo que le correspondía a él, gracias a su querida madre.

&&&&

Se sobresaltó un instante, escapando al principio de una pesadilla, y al alzar la vista, parpadeando soñoliento, vio la habitación inmóvil y escuchó el débil chisporroteo del brasero. La ventana de la habitación principal estaba orientada hacia el oeste, por lo que no pudo ver el primer rayo de sol, cuando éste apareció, lejos en el este.

Solo escuchaba el crujido de los trozos de carbón, de un fuego ya extinto. De pronto el rugido de unas llamas verdes rompió el silencio del antiguo estudio haciendo sobresaltar a James.

- James-dijo una voz susurrante. Este se apresuro a la chimenea

- Casi despiertas a medio mundo-le reto James

Si supieras cuantos problemas me causo esta chimenea en mi juventud, cuando tu me hablabas a hurtadillas cuando estaba castigado, y ahora me reclamas-susurro teatralmente, James rodó los ojos

- Y bien?-continuo Sirius

- Y bien¿que?

- Como te fue con el muchacho- James movió negativamente la cabeza pesaroso

- Un mal comienzo

- Cuando le cuentes todo, comprenderá-dijo Sirius convencido

- Yo no lo comprendería Sirius, tantos años-susurro mesandose el cabello negro

- Se que lo hará, la prueba esta en que recurrió a su familia después de ese espantoso accidente

- No tenia otra opción mas que regresar Sirius-replico James- quizás debamos dejarlo ir si eso es lo que quiere

- Has hecho lo que has podido James, desde que nació lo aceptaste como un hijo a pesar de _todo-_ dijo Sirius con solemnidad- Lo demás se dio por las circunstancias, le estas haciendo un favor

- Sabes en el fondo también deseaba alejarlo de mi familia… había algo en el…-susurro –ahora es solo un muchacho que se a acostumbrado a los muggles,-continuo James acercándose mas a la chimenea. Por cierto has investigado algo

- Mmm…ehmm…si…déjame ver-dijo Sirius mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada-mmm, si estuvo en una colegio militar para niños problemas, fue un niño muy retraído, asistió a tratamientos con psicoanalitas-James fruncio el ceño-loqueros según Arthur…y e..espera un momento

&&&&

La tostada hizo un sonido hueco al caer sobre el piso

- Sirius, se puede saber de quien están hablando tu y mi marido-Sirius abrió la boca intentando decir algo creíble

- Eh…uh

- No me dijiste que James iba estar incomunicado por que iba a ir a no se donde rayos y que estaba muy muy lejos de aquí que no era posible ningún pero ningún tipo de comunicación

- Este…yo dije eso Lily

- Si tu lo hiciste

&&&&

_- Si tanto odias los odias, porque simplemente no los matas_

_- Porque no seria divertido Bella_

_- Complicas demasiado las cosas y será tu perdición, una muerte demasiado prematura_

_- Tal vez….-murmuro pensativo-pero no crees Bella que la muerte parece la única consecuencia deseable para un camino como este, la Muerte es solo un lanzamiento a la región de lo extraño No-probado_; _es sólo el primer saludo a las posibilidades de lo inmensamente remoto, lo salvaje, de lo desconocido_

_Bellatrix lo observo absorta, eran esas veces que no le gustaba estar con el; cuando era y no era a la vez ese muchacho que ella había visto crecer_

_- Lo que dices es tan absurdo, va encontra las ideas de tu padre_

_- Nos conoces bien Bella, pero en una sola cosa has fallado; mis ideales distan mucho de los de mi padre_

_Bella le miro furiosa_

_- ¡Y así piensas guiar a este grupo de fieles a tu padre, con una venganza absurda y loca¡-grito_

_Bella le enfrento con la mirada en alto, esperando el golpe de poder, el muchacho le rodeo como felino, no se atrevió a buscarle, segundos después sintió el aliento calido de Aldhrik sobre su oreja derecha en circunstancias la escena habría sido algo erótica lo cual distaba de serlo .Rodeo con brazo el frágil cuello de la mujer y le susurro al oído_

_- Todo los medios que empleo son sanos; mis objetivos y motivos tal vez sean demenciales-dio un ligero mordisco a lóbulo de la mujer, se observaron mutuamente hasta que la intensa mirada de Bella se retiro, ante aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas-continuo_

_Se acerco a la ventana del la antigua fortaleza_

_- A veces la locura humana es a menudo astuta y felina_. _Cuando se piensa que ha huido, quizá no ha hecho sino transfigurarse en alguna forma silenciosa y más suti_l_, Albus-continuo_

_- Laissez le jeu commencer_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (suspiro), y que le hayan entendido (ah porque como soy buena para complicar todo)

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado RW, y a los que no también, sorry por la tardanza;

Acepto criticas y comentarios, correcciones lo que sea para mejorar,

Una vez mas gracias, y los veo en el próximo chap…byeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Les dejo la novena entrega, espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un RW, y aquellos que me han puesto en sus favoritos y Alerts.Espero comentarios**

**Chapter 9**

**Visitas**

Soltó un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos, intentando en vano relajar el cuerpo. Sin que lo pidiera se formo en su mente la imagen de un antiguo cuatro en el Salón, y volvió a ver su rostro. El rostro de ese hombre que se autonombraba su antepasado. Sus ojos que parecía observarlo, enfatizaban el malévolo humor de su sonrisa; Harry suspiro.

Paso su mano sobre su rostro pálido y demacrado. Se había olvidado de James Potter estaba frente a el, escudriñando cada movimiento suyo.

- Recuerdo cuando solo eras un bebe-soltó sin pensarlo dos veces-Es algo grato

Harry contuvo una sonrisa despectiva

- Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo -contestó Harry con helada indiferencia

- Todo fue por el bien de la familia-dijo tratándose de autoconvencer

- Y dentro de ese supuesto no me incluyeron, ¿verdad?-pregunto el muchacho-Estaba de mas.-susurro

Ooo…ooO

La frió empeoraba cada vez más, en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar, la gente se arremolinaba presurosos haciendo sus ultimas compras, ahí no importaba que estuviera con lo brazos ocupados, en uno llevando al pequeño Harry y en otro llevando un baúl, sorteaba gente enloquecida por llegar a tiempo, era víspera de navidad y todo mundo deseaba estar en su casa. Por fin alcanzo a ver Remus parado sonriendo nerviosamente a la gente que pasaba a su lado viéndole con desprecio.

Remus les vio, y sonrió ligeramente aliviado. James dejo el baúl, con cuidado de no despertar a Harry, lo cual resulto en vano, el bebe se desperezo sonriendo a su padre y padrino. James rozo con su mano la mejilla rosada del bebe.

- James, estas seguro que es lo que quieren?-pregunto angustiado Lupin

- Si, Remus, no puedo mas ver sufrir a Lilly

- Pero si a Harry

- Es diferente

- No, no lo es-le rebatió- Por merlín James, en alguno de los dos debe caber la cordura

- No entiendes

- Claro que lo entiendo, discúlpame James pero Lilly no es la única que ha sufrido

- En efecto. Pero nadie ha sufrido como ella-dirigió una mirada de frustración hacia el bebe, que empezó a tallarse los ojos- No puedes negar que Lilly ya no es la misma a pesar de tener a Jeremy

- Y creen que si Harry se va, ella volverá- James no contesto-Que te dijo Dumbledore sobre la posibilidad de llevarlo con una familia mágica

- No es posible, correrían un gran peligro.

- O la verdad es que no quieres que se enteren de que el hijo de James Potter es un…

- Basta Remus

El hombre lobo tomo al niño de los brazos de su padre, e inmediatamente como si sintiera la tensión que había entre ellos empezó a gimotear. Remus distinguió un pequeño colgije transparente en el pequeño cuello; trato de calmarlo. Tomo el baúl y se dio media vuelta

- Tal vez Harry pueda ser feliz con la decisión que han tomado por el…aunque lo dudo

Harry empezó a llorar más fuerte, gritando entre sollozos el nombre de su padre una y otra vez. Era el llanto desgarrador que había acompañado a James Potter durante 16 años.

Ooo…ooO

James trago saliva, sintiéndose tan pronto entre la espada y la pared. Era sorprendente como el muchacho lo había acorralado tan rápido, el poder de su mirada de esos ojos verdes tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos a los un día tuvo Lilly Potter.

- Te voy a hacer nuevamente la pregunta James, ¿porque me abandonaron?-siseo

Harry se levanto cuan alto era y quedo hombro a hombro ante un James desgastado. Camino hacia la ventana más próxima y contemplo la calle húmeda

- Porque no tratas de contestar, acaso no estabas ansioso de que te escuchara, ahora es tu oportunidad o te pesa demasiado en tu conciencia de ver en lo que me he convertido, un pobre diablo limitado solo a vivir como un squib

Dio la espalda a la ventana, James desconcertado paso una mano sobre su de por si revuelto cabello, Harry alzo la cabeza viendo la patética figura de su "padre"

- Mmmm, creo que te han comido la lengua los ratones, pero ya no importa James, solo me quiero largar.- le dijo cansinamente

Harry tomo su chaqueta del perchero

- Lo siento Harry no puedes irte

Alzo una ceja en desafió

- Era necesario, todo esto era necesario

- Ah si, por el bien de quien-le espeto, la expresión de Harry se endureció, al tal extremo que James no le reconoció

- De todos

- Quien te convenció de ello, Albus Dumbledore-recalco el nombre del anciano con tal vehemencia que le sorprendió –Así como te convenció de poner un hechizo para que regresara, cuando el quisiera.

- No él no tiene nada que ver

- Oh que alivio, algo menos de que preocuparme

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte y es la respuesta a tu pregunta

Harry, espero con fingida expectativa, sabiendo lo que venia.

- Harry, tu…tu no eres mi hijo, yo no puede con ese peso y tu madre…

La chaqueta se soltó de la mano de Harry. Se tambaleo ligeramente aferrandose a lo más cercano para sostenerse. James afligido trato de acercarse

- No te acerques mas…musito, apretando fuertemente las manos sobre su sostén-Guárdate todas tus malditas justificaciones, déjame ir y te dije ¡¡ que no te acerques¡¡

Se enderezo, y camino nuevamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal

- Abre la maldita puerta.-Dijo con pasmosa serenidad, Potter solo movió negativamente la cabeza.

Como un animal embistiendo a su presa, tomo a James su túnica por el cuello y lo aplasto contra la pared. A pesar de todo el tumulto de emociones que le provocaba en contacto se encargo que el hombre sintiera a través de sus ojos el odio que le tenía.

- Una parte de mi lo sabia-gruño- pero me aferre a la idea que tal vez todo había sido un error. ¡¡Una estupida idea que alimente desde que tenia cinco años¡¡

Soltó a James, le dio la espalda y se tiro sobre el sofá más próximo echando la cabeza hacia atrás

- Esta por demás decirte que no funciono el plan Lupin tenia razón. Cada vez que regresaba a casa en vacaciones pensé que todo acabaría que volvería con mi familia pero estaba equivocado. No entendía aun, todavía los amaba a ambos, al cabo del tiempo me resigne. Ya no regrese, ni me pidieron que regresara era solo un estorbo ya no encajaba en el modelo de familia mágica

- Así que no me sorprende tu revelación, porque me acostumbre a ella desde que el lazo se rompió. Debo ser una vergüenza para ti James el gran auror, padre del que derroto al Innombrable –dijo con sorna

- Harry lo siento-musito

- Es tarde

- Ahora, quiero irme-se levanto, James camino hacia la puerta-Te prometo que no revelare a nadie quien soy, que renunciare al empleo en el Ministerio, solo quiero que me quieten este maldito hechizo, y empezar con una nueva vida que me han negado.

- Tan ansioso estas de irte

- Las ansias me corroen-dijo con burla

- No me vas a preguntar por tu madre, tal vez quieras verla

- Si ella no quiso verme en 16 años, crees que quiera hacerlo ahora….-Harry rio

- A ella puedes darle una oportunidad

- Ya le has preguntado a ella si quiere dármela-le dijo con sorna- Ahora quiero largarme de aquí.

- Lo siento tendrás que esperar al Prof. Dumbledore… y te podrás ir.

&

- Mama, abre por favor

- Lilly, por favor abre la puerta-suplico Sirius, no tuvo respuesta- James me va a matar, me va a matar- se dijo a si mismo

- Te va a matar

&

Escuchaba los susurros suplicantes de Sirius y de su hijo para que abriera la puerta. Se tiro la cama formando un ovillo con su cuerpo, los recuerdos que debían correr a treinta y ocho revoluciones, ahora giraban a veinticinco o tal vez a quince, sentía que caminaba nuevamente en alquitrán y que los recuerdos la alcanzaban tirándola y la envolvían en su furia desgarrándola.

OOoooOO

Había llegado demasiado tarde para advertirles. Tambaleante había entrado a la casa; alli estaban sin vida los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de terror. El corazón de Lilly desfalleció en el momento, sus pies se movían en automático y las lágrimas dibujaban surcos entre las mejillas llenas de mugre.

No sintió cuando James se hincó a su lado. Lilly sollozaba tratando de revivir a su madre en vano, tratando de hablarle porque solo estaba dormida y si le hablaba despertaría. Busco a su padre tratando de encontrar en sus ojos abiertos la luz que ya no existía. Sintió que su esposo la quería apartar de sus padres. El podía darse por vencido, pero ella no. Le grito que la dejara sola.

De pronto vio a Petunia en el umbral de la puerta, temblando, acusándola con la mirada llena de lágrimas. Le apunto con su dedo larguirucho.

- Eres la culpable, por ser lo que eres. Mis padres cometieron un gran error contigo y sabes a lo que me refiero, nunca, nunca debiste entrar en nuestras vidas.

- Tunny-sollozo acercándose a ella

- No me llames así-grito

Otra vez giro.

OooooO

- Ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir-bramo con decisión

- Lilly entiende-James trato de convencerla

- No James, no permitiré que nadie mas muera por mi culpa

- Lilly por favor entra en razón-suplico Lupin en vano

- Remus, pensé que estabas de mi parte-le dirigió una mirada penetrante

- Lo estoy Lilly.

- Al meternos en esto estábamos concientes de que en algún momento tenia que llegar la hora, y Peter lo sabe. El sabe que va a morir-dijo con pasión Sirius

- No permitiré que Peter muera, no lo haré¡¡

- Debes entender que no puedes hacer nada Lilly

- Si puedo. Luchare

- No, si puedo impedírtelo

- Y que haras-espeto desafiante

- Lo necesario.

Giro

OooooO

El callejón apestaba a humedad, apenas soportable. Una ligerísima llovizna caía sobre Londres mágico. El sonido de la lucha, el ir y venir de potentes rayos de luz se escuchaba desde su escondite. Camino pegada a la sucia pared de ladrillos del callejón Knockturn, la batalla estaba cada vez más cercana.

- A quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz conocidísima que arrastraba las palabras.

Lilly sintió la punta fría de la varita de aquel hombre sobre su nuca

- Si es la asquerosa sangre sucia-el hombre la jalo del cabello, es una lastima que seas una sangre sucia, no entiendo que quiere el Sr. Oscuro de ti pequeña zorra, pero seré bien recompensado, si te llevo con él

Llevada por su instinto, hecho su brazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, enterrándole el codo en las costillas. Lucius Malfoy cayo doblado de dolor en el suelo, su varita había rodado tres metros delante de el. La boca del hombre se abrió, Lilly reacciono mas rápido que el y murmuro el hechizo de la lengua atada

- Ahora quien es el manda aquí, estupido mortifago.

- Creo que yo…murmuro una voz, y lo ultimo que escucho fue un siseo inentendible y ya no supo mas de ella.

&

El crujir de la madera vieja le ponía tensa, aun así continúo caminando. Era una misión que Aldhrik le había encomendado en solitario. Había pasado días tratando de seguirle el rastro, había corrido con suerte porque pudo haber pasado meses, o años, y no era precisamente un tiempo que disponía.

Bajo las escaleras de la vieja casona que en sus mejores tiempos había sido un teatro de tercera, trato de quitarse del cabello las espesas telarañas que se le pegaban al cabello. Era el sótano.

- Otra vez de visita, mí querida Bellatrix. La mujer se tenso

- No es precisamente de cortesía

- Ya lo se, no se le puede pedir cortesía a un hechicero

Sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes amarillentos, con incisos ligeramente largos

- Es Aldhrik – la expresión del hombre cambio

- Pensé que no estaba interesado

- Quiere la lealtad de su raza

- Oh directa y al grano como me gustan, lastima que seas una bruja-dijo y su expresion cambio nuevamente- El Señor de la Noche Carmesí, la tiene porque se la ha ganado

- Lo duda-el vampiro entrecerró los ojos

- Bellatrix no creo que solo hayas venido a confirmar nuestra lealtad

- Quiere la lealtad no solo de tu clan sino de los dos y la piedra

- Por su puesto, me lo debí haber imaginado, pero temo que es imposible. ¿Donde esta? Porque no ha venido personalmente

- En Londres

- Mmm un lugar excelente. Puedes irte, tendrás noticias mías

&

El timbre de la antigua casa sonó tres veces

- James? Estas bien

-No Albus, no lo estoy.-el anciano apretó su hombro, y caminaron por el pasillo

- Ahí esta, solo se resistió un momento, creo que lo peor a pasado-dijo señalando al muchacho recostado en el mueble.

Harry se sobresaltó, y el latido de su corazón se interrumpió dolorosamente por un instante. Entonces una sombra pasó ante sus párpados cerrados como si una mano se hubiera movido ante su rostro. Creyó sentir un mínimo movimiento de aire desplazado, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué era, Albus Dumbledore entro a la habitación.

_Uff...gracias por leerme. Espero actualizar pronto porque ya tengo vizualizado el siguiente capitulo al contrario de los anteriores. Una vez mas gracias y aplanen GO¡¡_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo. Espero que este capitulo les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios en sus RWS.

Esperare pacientemente sus opiniones al respecto. Este chap es mas que nada como su titulo lo dice, regresar al pasado.No soy muy buena para describir escenas de accion. Asi que lo evite, por el momento

Ya en el siguiente chapter veremos una interesante conversacion de Harry/Aldrik y Dumbledore. El encuentro de Harry con sus hermanos y Lilly.Algunas alianzas para el comienzo de la destruccion.

Pasado

Había algo en aquella niña definitivamente. El Director de Howarts, se inclino para escuchar mejor cuando la profesora Mcgonagall, pronunciara el nombre de aquella niña que capto su atención desde que había entrado por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Cuando por fin la niña dio brinco al escuchar su nombre con paso tembloroso llego a banquillo y sin pensarlo dos veces el viejo sombrero grito con júbilo exagerado el nombre de la casa de la chiquilla. En ningún momento Albus Dumbledore no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que todos se retiraron a dormir….

Lilly Evans

oooOOooo

Unas voces apagadas resonaron en la cámara de piedra, aunque era imposible entender lo que decían. Lilly apartó de nuevo la mirada, doblándose hacia delante y apoyando la cabeza en los brazos cruzados.

- Debes tener sed. —

Lilli , levantó sobresaltada la cabeza, vio a Casiophea Yaxley plantada delante de ella. Tenía una copa en la mano y una débil sonrisa en el semblante.

- ¿O tienes otras cosas en tu mente? —añadió la mujer, que ahora que la tenia tan cerca, se veía mucho mas grande de lo que en realidad, todo el rastro de lo que una vez había sido ya no existía.

Lilly no le respondió y, con movimiento, Cassie (como James solía llamarla antiguamente), se sentó cerca de ella. Sorbió el contenido de la copa, hizo una mueca y dijo:

- Agua, no esta envenenada si eso te preocupa, además no tendrías otra opción si así lo fuera- le acerco la copa con brusquedad -. Aunque te aconsejo que aproveches la ocasión. Es muy probable que no vuelvas a beber.

Sus chanzas eran algo suaves a comparación de oportunidades anteriores que habían dado a Lilly una visión de la profundidad del rencor y del resentimiento nato que ambas se tenían desde Howarts y que Cassie se había encargado de transmitirle hasta el ultimo día en que había abandonado el colegio por servir a aquel mago que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort

Dejó que una breve risa escapara de sus labios al recordar el motivo, por el cual el odio: _James Charlus Potter_

- Me alegro de encontrarte tan animada, Evans. El valor es una cualidad muy rara en las personas que están a las puertas de la muerte; eres un buen ejemplo para todos nosotros.

La única respuesta de Lilly a su sarcasmo fue apoyar la cabeza en la pared y cerrar los ojos. Los labios de Cassie se apretaron en una línea cruel.

- ¿No te conmueve la idea de morir? —Se había elevado el tono de su voz—. Eres muy valiente, pero espero que tu coraje será muy divertido cuando veas cómo mi Señor destruye a tu querido Potter, ¡antes de que te llegue el turno!

Esto provocó la reacción que ella había esperado. Lilly abrió de par en par los ojos, llenos de una mezcla de ira y de dolor que dieron gran satisfacción a la mujer. Le habría gustado más que fuese James, en vez de Lilly, quien recibiese la carga mayor de su veneno (con frecuencia había yacido despierta por la noche, imaginándose cómo le zaheriría, lo que le diría), pero esto era bastante agradable, una pequeña venganza.

- Ah —dijo suavemente—. Conque tienes miedo... ¿No habrás creído querida que ese hombre podra derrotar a mi Señor que es invencible? Morirá y su muerte no será menos horrible y dolorosa que la tuya —Se levantó, dio lentamente tres pasos hasta hallarse directamente delante de la pelirroja y suspiró con aire teatral—. Creo que te compadezco.

Lilly quería mantener su glacial silencio, pero la cólera que hervía en su interior era demasiado fuerte.

- Ahórrate el esfuerzo —dijo furiosamente—. Tus palabras me repugnan.

Cassie hizo una mueca y se miró las uñas con un aire de infinita paciencia de mártir.

- Es una lástima que seas tan terca, Evans. Todavía podrías salvarte,¿sabes? —Levantó la mirada, vio que Lilli echaba chispas por los ojos y sonrió dulcemente—. Incluso después de todo lo que me has hecho, creo que podría persuadir a mi Señor de que se mostrase clemente contigo, si renunciases a tu... digamos a tu mal orientada fidelidad y me das lo que el quiere de ti

- De que rayos estas hablando Yaxley?-gruño Lilli

- Sabes que…aun no entiendo que ven los hombres en ti-dijo con amargura, ignorando su pregunta-Porque en el fondo sabes que eres peor que yo, porque escondes lo que eres, y es eso lo que ha visto en ti, por eso estas aquí.

oooOOooo

Había dejado atrás la batalla en manos de sus compañeros. Confiaba en ellos. Pero algo en su interior le decía que todo había sido muy simple. Quizás en su interior estaba conciente en que iba en una carrera loca hacia su muerte, pero ella valía la pena. Había desoído la voz de su mentor y amigo Albus. Todo por ella. A pesar de todo.

El camino estaba como pegado a la negra piedra aquella montaña, a la manera de una serpiente de plata bajo la luna. Su superfi­cie era lo bastante ancha como para que pudiese pasar una dos hombres, pero no más; y en algunos sitios, el borde se había desmoronado y el sendero se estrechaba hasta tener poco más de la anchura de un hombre. Era precisamente cuando estaban en es­tos pasos estrechos que la brisa no que venía del bosque arreciaba hasta tal punto, que parecía tirar amenazadora del hombre que subían como insectos hacia aquel desconocido nido de serpientes que era su destino.

El sol se estaba poniendo; su borde formaba una pequeña ampo­lla roja sobre el monte, pero sus rayos aún resplandecían sobre la tierra, donde las sombras se alargaban más y más, borrando depri­sa las manchas doradas del sol.

El camino se ensanchó, se convirtió en una avenida flanqueada de altos y oscuros pinos, sobre una nivelada y amplia franja de piedras acumuladas durante siglos. A la izquierda de James, más allá de los rectos troncos de los pinos, unas rocas lisas y negras se alzaban verticalmente a más de cien metros, contra un cielo ya añil tachonado de estrellas; a su derecha, los árboles se apretujaban y descendían por un lado de la garganta ya no tan estrecha, para ascender por el otro. En el fondo, fluía y gorgoteaba el agua, invi­sible bajo el negro manto de la noche.

Por fin se irguió ante él el antiguo edificio. Su sillería era ma­ciza, pero corroída por el tiempo. A ambos lados del desfiladero se alzaban enormes torres de más de veinte metros; cuadradas y casi lisas en sus anchas bases, tenían a mayor altura ventanas en arco y fortificadas, cornisas y balcones con profundas troneras y ca­nalones de piedra surgiendo de las bocas de gárgolas talladas con cabezas de monstruos marinos. En lo alto de cada torre, se abrían más troneras delante de las agujas piramidales cubiertas de tejas pero con grandes agujeros que mostraban la urgente necesidad de una reparación, y envolviéndolo todo, un fuerte miasma de deca­dencia, una pátina húmeda y malsana, como si la propia piedra exudara un frío y pegajoso sudor.

A media altura, los muros interiores tenían contrafuertes vola­dizos casi tan macizos como las propias torres y que se encontra­ban sobre la garganta en un tramo único, como un puente de pie­dra de unos dos metros y medio de torre a torre. Sostenido por los contrafuertes, se levantaba un largo salón de un solo piso cons­truido de madera, con pequeñas ventanas cuadradas. Tenía un te­cho puntiagudo, cubierto de grandes pizarras; tanto el salón como el tejado estaban en tan mala condición como las torres. De no haber sido porque dos de las ventanas estaban iluminadas por lu­ces centelleantes, todo el castillo habría parecido desierto, arruina­do.

Con paso tembloroso, James Potter se fue acercando, era obvio que todas las barreras mágicas había desaparecido única y exclusivamente para su encuentro con él , con aquel desconocido usurpador de la paz.

&

Se pregunto mil veces el porque ese trato especial, el porque simplemente no la habían matado sin tapujos, como se venia haciendo con sus compañeros asesinados en batalla o los menos afortunados, capturados, torturados y finalmente asesinados, si el objetivo es debilitar a la orden y despojar al Ministerio de un elemento de elite.

Los gozones de las puertas chirriaron, volteo el rostro a la helada pared de piedra, esperaba en vano que eso fuera suficiente para que la dejaran en paz. No escucho nada, despejo el rostro de la piedra fría y se encontró con una pared negra de tela. Su mirada brillante se desplazo por aquella figura; este se inclino y las miradas se encontraron.

- Pequeña Lilly-siseo la voz, los ojos azules media noche de aquel hombre la envolvieron rápidamente

- Te conozco?-pregunto Lili confundida

- Claro que si me conoces-respondió con voz melosa.

Entonces despertó

El rostro de su hijo denotaba desesperación, entonces se dio cuenta que había regresado a la realidad, que todo era un _sueño_. Sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse.

"_Porque en el fondo sabes que eres peor que yo, porque escondes lo que eres"_

Pero lo que no recordaba era que por un momento cegador, había deseado con toda el alma poder ser otra persona, abriendo solo un momento las puertas del afán de venganza y la sed de sangre…

Levantó la mirada, brillándole los ojos, y dijo con voz ronca:

- ¿Has visto alguna vez la verdadera maldad? Casiopea Yaxley

Las palabras habían acudido a sus labios sin ella proponérselo y, al pronunciarlas, experimentó una sensación extraña, como una carga eléctrica que crecía dentro de ella, alimentada por su ira.

Algo en su rostro hizo que Yaxley se sintiera súbitamente inquieta, Lilli lo noto y sonrió fríamente

—No..., ya me lo imagino. Pero lo verás. Un día. —Sintió que sintió que esa carga desconocida se apoderaba más de ella, como si algún poder indecible hablase por medio de su voz, y la suave risa que brotó de su garganta nada tenía de agradable—. Te lo prometo, Cassie... Esta será mí maldición.

Cassie palideció, y tembló la mano que sostenía la copa. Por un momento, un puro miedo se pintó en sus ojos; después, la cólera lo reemplazó, y con violento ademán arrojó el resto del agua directamente a la cara de Lilly Potter, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

La impresión del agua destruyó la presa de aquel poder peculiar y trajo de nuevo a Lilly a la realidad. Sobreponiéndose, había respirado profundo y confino las gloriosas imágenes en el oscuro rincón de su mente.

oooOOooo

Todo era tan apacible. Después de la tormenta había llegado la calma. Por doquier se encontraban pequeños grupos de seguidores del aquel mago poderoso que se autonombraba Lord Voldemort, atados por cuerdas mágicas, eran llevados poco a poco por agentes del ministerio. La batalla había sido tremenda; magia negra muy antigua había sido utilizada las bajas eran muchas a comparación del beneficio obtenido.

El pueblo cercano casi lo habían desaparecido. Una treinta magos habían muerto. Nada comparado, con la veintena de mortifagos, como se autonombreban. Pero ese momento no era el ideal para hacer cálculos.

Notando la ausencia de su hermano menor, así como también de su mejor amigo James Potter, emprendió su búsqueda junto con Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore.

Bañado en sangre y sudor Sirius se adelanto, de pronto se detuvo en seco al observar en lo alto de una pequeña elevación de tierra una cráneo humano, ahí desaparecían las huellas que había estado siguiendo. Dumbledore y Lupin le dieron alzance, y observaron junto con él, aquel peculiar traslador.

oooOOooo

Aquella era una noche sin estrellas en aquel lugar desconocido para ellos. Pero ahora no importaba en donde estaban. Los embargaba la amarga sensación que la sangrienta batalla anterior había sido solo una tapadera. El silencio era abrumador, el sonido de sus pisadas en la fría piedra negra resonaban en sus oídos como cruel recordatorio de una marcha fúnebre.

El murmullo de lucha, los obligo a ponerse en guardia. En lo alto de la torre se estaba librando una batalla. Aparecerse imposible. Atacar desde ahí seria un suicidio ya que la visibilidad desde esa distancia hacia imposible distinguir a James de su agresor.

El grito de Sirius rompió el silencio.

Aquel grito había roto la concentración de los dos hombres. La mirada de James no había mas que furia y dolor. Que más deseaba estar a lado de su esposa en brazos de aquel muchacho de cabello color de paja. Que mas tarde sabría su identidad.

En una fracción de segundo y cegado por la rabia. Había dado el golpe que marcaba el final de aquella batalla y el fin de Lord Voldermort. Empujado por la fuerza del rayo de luz de Potter, el cuerpo de su nemesis cayó e impacto en el suelo del castillo, a unos metros de Sirius.

Acercándose, confirmo su peor pesadilla, confirmo su presentimiento. El cuerpo era de Regalus Black, su hermano menor

oooOOOooo

El muchacho de cabello rubio paja, se rezago tímidamente de la triste escena.

La llamaba susurrandole al oido, nada.

Los bellos ojos de su esposa estaban vacíos. No lloraba, ni gritaba, ni gemía; no movía ni un solo músculo. Su sufrimiento era demasiado grande para que se produjera una reacción; se quedó helada, inmóvil, tanto física como mentalmente. Podría no haber sido más que un grotesco relieve en el suelo de aquella torre, y allí se quedó, a solas con el silencio y la penumbra, y la jaula de su inexpresable tristeza como única compañía.

Abajo, Sirius observaba en estado hipnótico a su hermano, en un charco de sangre. Imposible resultaba que fuera su hermano el causante de tanta muerte. El dolor de la traición era indescriptible. Remus jalo de èl. Cruzo miradas con su antiguo maestro, el cual despidió con una palmada en el hombro a su ex-alumno.

Sirius se detuvo, y con pasos agigantados regreso a junto al cadáver de quien fuera su hermano. Con su rostro deformado por la furia, escupió sobre el cuerpo. Odiándose a si mismo, por haber confiado en el, porque todo ese tiempo Regalus había estado jugando viendo las cartas de sus oponentes con paso firme regreso con Lupin dandole la espalda a un desconocido.

oooOOOooo

Más de una centena de personas pasaron aquella breve y cálida noche de verano sentadas en silencio en la gran estancia del hospital San Mungo, esa noche había sido de las peores. James Potter, conmocionado y sin saber apenas lo que hacía, había sido llevado con al San Mungo a ocupar un asiento, se sentía extrañamente distante y aislado, sin lágrimas, mientras contemplaba el mar de rostros apenados iluminados por el tenue resplandor del sol que se colaba por una rendija. La verdadera pena, lo sabía, vendría después, una vez pasado el primer trauma, pero por el momento su mente se aferraba tenazmente a dos pensamientos que nada tenían que ver el uno con el otro, pero que se repetían obsesivos: Hay tantos presentes que están llorando... que mas puede perderse. Y otra parte de su ser preguntaba impotente: Por Merlín..., ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

No se había dado cuenta que este ultimo pensamiento lo había pronunciado en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Remus Lupin lo escuchara, se un salto este tomo a James de la túnica desgarrada y casi lo arrastro a un pasillo semivacío ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

oooOOooo

- Albus…Albus

- Oh discúlpame Severus, el atardecer es mi parte favorita del día-contesto vagamente

- No ha contestado mi pregunta

- Tiene algo que ver Evans con sus preocupaciones?

- No, Sra. Potter ya no es mi preocupación, Severus

- Porque el Sr.Tenebroso ya no debe serlo, verdad?

- Supongo que no-dijo con perspicacia

- Ahora mi preocupación es el porque la pequeña Lilly.

La gema permanecía suspendida dentro de una columna de negrura aterciopelada. Tenía mil facetas y cada una de ellas parecía brillar con un tono ligeramente distinto de azul, desde el casi negro de un océano a la luz de las estrellas hasta la etérea palidez helada de un glaciar. En sus profundidades, las facetas se fundían y giraban en un núcleo central de color de tal intensidad que apenas se atrevía a mirarlo.

- Me pregunto porque el pequeño dije no fue encontrado.

Pero la verdad era lo último que podía enfrentar. La verdad le presionaba el pecho, oscura e inquieta, como si la caja de Pandora intentara abrirse. Al final, sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en la tapa y cerró los ojos.

oooOOooo

- James

- Mmm, que pasa Remus

- Disculpa que te despierte, pero ha estado insistiendo mucho.

-Que?, Quien?

- El muchacho, el hijo de Bartemius Crouch- James le miro interrogante

- El muchacho que estaba junto a Lilly

- Quiere decirte algo..

- No puedes despacharlo

- No, James ya lo intente, quiere agradecerte. Vamos amigo solo un momento

Lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

El muchacho esta recargado en el muro de hospital, arrastrando un pie en el suelo liso. Alzo la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió

- Sr.Potter, disculpe, solo queria darle las gracias, se que su esposa no esta bien, lo siento

- Gracias por preocuparte muchacho

- Puedo decirle algo…a solas

James asintió; aunque sintio algo extraño en el chico desde que lo vio junto a Lilly en aquella sucia celda. Quizas tendria 17 años, calculo, sus ojos azules le miraban con nerviosismo y desviada la mirada, cuando le sorprendia viendole detenidamente.

Encontraron un pasillo vació

- Es un mensaje Señor.

- Adelante

El muchacho se acerco al oído de James y susurro con una voz distinta:

Yo soy Lord Voldemort, y fue muy divertido jugar con su esposa.


End file.
